Vengeful Darkness
by Growlmon1
Summary: A new threat arises from the Digital World, but is this a new threat, or an old enemy coming for revenge? The Legendary Warriors are assigned to find the source of this threat, but it becomes difficult when Takuya moves away to Odaiba.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! Now the first thing you should all know about this story is that it is _not_ a new one, sorry but its not. This is actually a rewrite of Kari's ChildHood GoggleHead. I'm sure you're wondering why I decided to rewrite it, for that the answer is because while the story progressed, things went in the opposite direction. So now its difficult for me to figure out how to get it back on track, or how to improvise for my mistake. Trust me, I have tried for months to write another chapter, but nothing came to mind. At first I just thought it was Writer's Block, however, that wasn't the case. So here I am going to make a promise to you all, I will continue to write this story all the way to the end, and hopefully with no more really long waits for updates. **

**So there it is, oh and of course the stupid disclaimer. note that this will be the only disclaimer got the story as these are annoying and I don't wanna type one for every chapter. **

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own digimon and I never will. **

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 1: Prologue_**

A group of six kids sat around a small table, while three other creatures stood in front. These three creatures were known as Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon, the Celestial Digimon of the Digital World. Ophanimon had called the children to the digital world, apparently for an important meeting.

The goggle-headed brunette of the group let out a sigh, his hands folded behind his head. "So, what's so dangerous that we can't handle? If you haven't noticed we've kept the Digital World safe for a couple years now, I doubt that there's a digimon that we can't stop." The brunette went by the name of Takuya Kanbara, age 12, the legendary spirits he possessed were the human spirit Agnimon and the beast spirit Vritramon. His element is that of fire. He received a slap on the head by the female sitting next to him. "Ow!" Takuya rubbed the back of his head.

"You'd think that after all our adventures you would mature even a little, I was wrong I suppose." Izumi Orimoto, or as her friends called her Zoe, Zoey or just Zee. She held the legendary spirits of Fairymon and the beast spirit Shutumon. Izumi was currently twelve years of age, but took pride that she was at least three months older than Takuya. Her element is wind.

Takuya rolled his eyes, but his carefree attitude soon disappeared as he threw a glare towards the bandanna wearing boy across from him. "Stop laughing Kouji!"

Kouji Minamoto, his age was twelve, and the spirits he kept were Wolfmon and the beast spirit Garmmon. He was the younger brother of Kouichi Kimura and lived with his father and his stepmother. Kouji was currently snickering, seeing his best friend and rival getting yelled at by Izumi. His element is Light.

The boy next to him shook his head, fearing that Kouji and Takuya would begin to argue. This boy was Kouichi Kimura, the older twin brother of Kouji, he lived with his mother. The spirits he wield were Lowemon and the beast spirit KaiserLeomon. His element is Darkness.

"I mean honestly, Tommy's even matured a bit, and he's ten!" Izumi said.

Tomoki Himi, or Tommy to his friends. He began his adventure in the Digital World at the age of eight and a bit of a crybaby. As time went by he started to stand up for himself and became closer with his older brother Yutaka. His spirits are Chakmon and Blizzarmon. His element is ice.

The final member of their little group was Junpei Shibayama, or known as JP from his friends. When they started their adventure in the Digital World he had a big crush on Izumi, but after the years went by he later gave up on that and he and Izumi became quite good friends. Junpei is one year older than the older kids of the group, his being 13. His spirits are Blitzmon and Bolgmon. His element is of electricity.

Ophanimon laughed at the bickering kids, but quickly stopped them. "Children, you have all been called here for a purpose, but first, Takuya I believe you have some news to share." The angel digimon gave an accusing look at the young gogglehead.

"How did you..." Takuya paused, and gave it a second thought. "Forget it, I don't want to know. Yeah, I guess I do have something to say, but I was waiting for the meeting to be over."

"Just spill it already!" Kouji yelled at him.

"My parents have decided to move.... To Odaiba..... Shinya and I have to go too." He laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, growing more nervous as the silence in the room continued.

"What?!" Izumi yelled. "For the past two and a half years we've all been together! Besides, how are you going to be able to enter the Digital World if you're in another city!"

"I have already taken care of that." Ophanimon interrupted, turning all their attention to her. "You see, this meeting is about other Chosen Children." She stopped them from shouting out so she could continue. "However, these Chosen Children are different. Instead of becoming digimon, they have digimon partners."

"Digimon partners?" Kouji repeated. "Hmph! Then I'm assuming they just stand on the sidelines, I'm surprised they haven't let the Digital World fall, but I guess we've taken care of the Digital World so their screws ups go unnoticed."

"Now Kouji, these Chosen Children have done a very good job of protecting the Digital World." Seraphimon informed him. "Takuya, we believe that a group of Chosen Children are in Odaiba, so I want you to observe them while you're there, and report to us when you have enough information about them."

"Why's that?" Takuya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"After all of our researching, and by the disasters going on around this world, its safe to say that someone plans to try and take over the Digital World once more." Cherubimon took over from there. "We are sure that with the help of these other Chosen Children, we shall defeat this new threat."

Takuya nodded. "Alright then, I won't let you guys down. Now I'm sorry, but I gotta get going, I have to start packing." He flashed them all a quick smile before taking off.

"Oh no you don't!" Izumi yelled, chasing after him. "You're not off the hook for not telling us about this sooner! Get back here Kanbara!" The rest of them laughed before running after the two, hopefully before Izumi had the chance to attack Takuya.

"You'd think that with the responsibility of the fate of two worlds on their shoulders, they wouldn't have time to act like normal kids." Seraphimon said.

"Yes, but even so, they haven't failed the Digital World and I'm sure they don't plan to anytime soon." Ophanimon said.

* * *

After Trailmon had dropped them off at the station, Takuya gave a quick wave to his friends and took off, shouting to them that he'd let them know when he was going to leave so they could spend the day before together. He chuckled a bit as Izumi yelled something, but he was already to far away to know what she said. Takuya was glad that he'd been in soccer for so many years, if Izumi tried to chase him, he'd easily be out of her sight before she even took a few steps.

Once he got to his home he jogged up the stairs, his room currently held a few boxes, some were full, others were half full, and the rest were just empty. He had six days until he left for Odaiba and he wasn't even done packing, just another thing his mom scolded him for. He spent a half hour packing, but stopped as he picked up a picture frame. It was of him, Tomoki, Junpei, Izumi, Kouji, and Kouichi, right after their first adventure in the Digital World. He remembered Izumi's words after he had told them the news.

_"What?! For the past two and a half years we've all been together!"_

He knew that Izumi wasn't the best person at making friends, he and the rest of their group had been her first friends since she returned from Italy, and she as well as everyone else knew that one day they would all go their separate ways, but if one person was leaving, he was sure she wondered, when would be the next? He shook his head, setting the picture back down. This wasn't the end for him and his friends, especially with this new threat to the Digital World, as long as that world existed, and there was always some crazed digimon wanted to take over the two worlds, he and his friends would never actually be separated.

As he continued packing he came across another picture, of him and two old friends. "Whoa, I haven't seen this in years!" He whispered. It was his seven year old self with his arm around the girl next to him, flashing the camera a victory sign and a grin. The girl was giving a smile of her own, as the older boy behind them, he remembered to be her brother, had his arms around both of them and giving his signature grin as well. They were his two best friends while he was a kid and when he left them he didn't think he'd ever see them again. _Wait a second! They live in Odaiba, and that means.... _"Alright! This is awesome!"

"Takuya! Settle down!" Mrs. Kanbara scolded from downstairs.

"Sorry mom!" Takuya answered sheepishly. He couldn't help but give small shouts of happiness, though they were a little quieter this time. While he was happy that he was going to see his old friends again, he knew that he'd still feel a little upset at the fact of leaving Kouji and the others, but if Takuya could say anything about farewells, it wasn't going to be forever.

* * *

"Hey Kouji!" Takuya yelled into the phone the next morning. He had spent most of the morning and part of the afternoon helping his family pack up. Kouji had called and Takuya knew instantly it was because he wanted to know when Takuya was leaving and what time.

"Ever scream in my ear again and I swear I'm gonna strangle you." Kouji responded in an annoyed tone. "So tell me already, when are you supposed to ditch us huh?"

Takuya laughed. "I'm not ditching you guys, I want to stay here more than anything, but its not like I can get a job and rent an apartment. Unless I can do that I have to go with my parents."

"You're avoiding the question!"

"I was getting to that." Takuya rolled his eyes. "We're leaving on Thursday, around ten in the morning, that way we have the rest of the day to unpack."

"That's five days from now!" Takuya pulled the phone away from his ear as Kouji yelled, chuckling as he did. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?! What, did you expect to just tell us over the phone while you were in the car already leaving?!"

"Well...."

"Don't even answer that!" Takuya heard Kouji groan, and probably slap his forehead. "Whatever, I'll see you later."

"Okay, I'm gonna head over in a half hour or so, my parents want to go over a few things with us." Takuya said. "Bye Kouji..." He gave a sly grin as he gave a final goodbye. "Bye Kouichi."

"What do you-" Kouji began, before realization hit him. "Damn it Kouichi! Stop eavesdropping on my phone calls!"

"Eep!" The older twin screamed before hanging up the phone, then the sound of a door slamming followed shortly after. Kouji swore under his breath before hanging up, Takuya was sure that he heard Kouji mutter something about getting Kouichi back as he got off the phone. If there was one thing he'd miss about the twins, it would be their bickering.

* * *

_Five days later_

Takuya leaned against his parents' car, waiting for his friends to come and give him their final goodbyes. They had spent the day before hanging around and going to the movies, and basically whatever they could do together. His parents and little brother were currently putting the boxes into the truck, and he only waited until it was time to leave.

"Takuya!" He looked up and the first thing he realized was that he was being hugged by the little ten year old.

"I take it you'll miss me?" Takuya asked, laughing at Tomoki's actions. Even after two years, Tomoki still saw Takuya as an older brother, so it must not have been easy for Tomoki.

"You'll come back and visit right?" Tomoki asked, breaking the hug.

"Of course, and you'll always see me in the Digital World." Takuya said. He looked and noticed the rest of his friends holding sad expressions of their own. "My my, what's this? Even Kouji's gonna miss me? How sweet of you." Takuya put his hands together and batted his eyes.

"Shut up!" Kouji hit him on the head, not appreciating the comment.

Takuya faked a gasp. "Does this mean we're breaking up?" The rest of them were snickering at Takuya's antics, while Kouji began to see red. "Don't worry Kouji, we can still be friends."

"Damn Takuya, knock it off!" Kouji snapped. By now everyone was laughing loudly, and Kouji only crossed his arms and turned away.

"Okay, okay. I just couldn't help but torment you one last time." Takuya said.

Kouji rolled his eyes. "I seriously doubt this will be the last time."

Takuya smiled and decided to get this over with, knowing that he only had a few minutes left. "Now Zoey, JP, and Tommy, make sure Kouji doesn't kill Kouichi, or anybody for that matter. Tommy, since you're on a soccer team now, I expect nothing but for you to do your best. Got it?" Tomoki nodded. "JP, I hope you take care of everyone, seeing as I won't be with you all on every mission in the Digital World. And Zoey, no dating unless we all approve of the guy. And Kouji, Kouichi, JP, and Tommy, make sure no guy can even touch Zoey while I'm gone alright? I can't do that anymore so its up to you now."

Izumi shook her head. "You're more overprotective than my dad."

"I have to be, the Digital World isn't the only dangerous place you know." Takuya said. Izumi laughed before hugging him, he laughed a bit as he hugged her back. "Also if some guy does touch you the wrong way, I swear I'll fly back as Vritramon and-"

"I get it!" Izumi laughed, pulling away. "I'm sure the guys would do the same thing." Tomoki, Junpei, Kouji, and Kouichi all nodded in agreement.

"Takuya, its time to go." Mrs. Kanbara said as she, her husband, and Shinya got in the car. He gave them all one last hug and he and Kouji pounded the side of their fists together, before he got in the car. As the drove away he stuck his head out the car window and waved to them. "Goodbye guys! See you some other time!"

"Goodbye!" They all yelled back, waving until the car was out of sight.

Takuya leaned back against the car seat, now only thinking of what lied ahead for him.

* * *

**And the prologue is finished! I know, different beginning than the first one, but I plan on being a lot more descriptive in my writing. As you may have noticed, I used the Japanese names for the Frontier gang but I will keep the digimon attacks in English, why? If you've seen the Japanese version of Digimon Frontier you'd see that the attack names are very hard to read and also very difficult to type. So there you go. And for those of you who don't know, since the translation for the names is already in the chapter, here are the digimon translations. **

**Agnimon/Vritramon = Agunimon/BurningGreymon  
Wolfmon/Garmmon = Lobomon/KendoGarurumon  
Fairymon/Shutumon = Kazemon/Zephyrmon  
Chakmon/Blizzarmon = Kumamon/Korikakumon  
Blitzmon/Bolgmon = Beetlemon/MetalKobuterimon  
Lowemon/KaiserLeomon = Lowemon/JagerLowemon**

**And from now on I will give you all the date of my next update, hopefully the time break will give me enough time to update, but with my busy schedule I have decided that this story will be updated every two weeks. So the next update for this story will be on Wednesday, January 27. Until then, I leave you all with a goodbye!**


	2. Never A Normal Day

**As promised to you readers, here is the second chapter of Vengeful Darkness. Now, it may be a little rushed, but I'm hoping it won't be. If it is, I'll find a way to fix it. Also this chapter is not as long as I had hoped, but all beginning chapters are usually short and don't have much action in them. Now for the review replies:**

**Sightbent: **Yeah, I really didn't expect to have to rewrite it either, but that's how it turned out. I hope this one will have more of a plot than the original, seeing as I just made it up as I went along with that one. By the way, I've been reading your story Crossing Worlds: The Sealed Digivice. I really like it and I'm glad another person is starting to like the Takuya/Kari pairing. I haven't reviewed it yet, haven't had the time yet. I will eventually but before I get off topic (Like I pretty much already did.) Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Taeniaea:** Thank you, I hope you'll keep reading.

**Dracula-Key: **Yes, there were a lot of problems with Kari's ChildHood GoggleHead, and as I told Sightbent, I hadn't expected to write it. I'm actually saving that flashback for later, if you noticed that in the original Kari didn't even have a reason for having that dream, especially with the Digital World being in danger. This time I plan to giving her an actual reason for having the dream. Anyway, thank you for reviewing and hope you like the chapter.

**DigiBleach: **Thank you, its good to know that you and other who have read like the story. If you're reading this, I hope the chapter is enjoyable for you.

**So there they are, and I'd like to let you all know that this time, this takes place after the events of Adventure 02. I thank you all for reading and I give you chapter 2.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Never A Normal Day_**

A bright light illuminated the room, followed by something landing on the floor, some whimpers of pain, and complaints. If anyone were to look in the room, they would see a pile of kids and creatures all over the floor, and an older redhead sitting by a computer, shaking his head.

"Maybe this wouldn't happen everytime if you guys found a better way to enter and exit the Digital World." The redhead spoke, turning back to the computer.

"Thanks Koushiro." The gogglehead pulled himself out of the pile, a small blue creature holding onto his head. "How about coming up with a way to do that? If you do, please let me know." This gogglehead was known as Daisuke Motomiya, or Davis as his friends liked to call him, current leader of the second generation digidestined. He always had a habit of acting without speaking, often getting himself and his friends into tight situations. While he had spent time in the Digital World, during their dangerous adventures, he had learned to tone his recklessness down a bit, but he was still working on it. During the early part of their adventure, he had a big crush on a fellow digidestined name Hikari, he doesn't make it as obvious as before, but he has yet to give up. His age is that of 12 years old.

"Davish, can we eat now?" The blue creature from atop his head complained. It so happened to be the digimon Chibimon, who spoke with a slight lisp while in his Rookie form, and was just as stubborn and reckless as his partner Daisuke. "Huh? Can we? Can we?"

"Lets see if you haven't inhaled everything already first." Daisuke said. "Miyako, do you have anything in your bag?"

Miyako Inoue, the oldest of the new generation of digidestined. She tends to speak out whatever's on her mind, but overall is a kind girl who won't give up easily. She is in love with Ken Ichijouji and doesn't bother to hide it, however, when it comes to telling Ken her feelings, she never can. "I might, let me check." She looked through the plastic bag she usually brings from her family's store, which she uses to contain food for the digimon. "Yeah, I have a few things left." As soon as she turned around, three blurs of pink, yellow, and blue all dove towards the bag. Miyako dropped it before they had a chance to take it, in fear that her hands might get torn off. "You'd think they'd be able to control their appetites by now."

"Well, nothing can come between a digimon and its stomach." Koushiro commented. Koushiro Izumi, he was one of the first generation digidestined. Its rare to see him without his laptop, and like Miyako and Ken, he's one of the three smartest kids of their entire group. He is currently 14 years old.

"Yeah, its the same thing with Davis." An orange, winged, pig like digimon commented. This digimon was known as Patamon, the partner of Takeru, and the digimon of hope.

"That was cold Patamon." Daisuke muttered. He had expected that sort of comment from Miyako. Well, Patamon gave his far share of teasing Daisuke too, so he shouldn't be surprised.

"Anyway, regarding your patrol in the Digital World." Koushira continued, ignoring Daisuke's sulking. "Did you find any signs of something bad happening?"

"No worries Izzy." A brunette with a camera around her neck spoke up. "Everything's fine, just as it has been for the past year and a half." Hikari Yagami, also known as Kari, was part of the first generation digidestined. However, being only eight at the time, she and her best friend Takeru, decided to be a part of the second generation, hoping to help out the new kids.

"I know that, but if we've learned anything. Its that you never know when something new is going to happen." Koushiro said. "Good job today you guys, I think its time we all went home."

"Sure thing, lets go Chibimon." Daisuke said. Chibimon jumped up on Daisuke's head, and the two headed towards the door.

"Wow Davis, I'm surprised." Miyako said. "You're not offering to walk Kari home? Are you sick or something?" She laughed and winked, showing Daisuke she was kidding.

"Nah, coach has been training me pretty hard lately." Daisuke explained. "The only thing I wanna do now is go home and sleep." He scratched the back of his head. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Daisuke!"

* * *

"Davish, I've never seen you so tired." Chibimon commented, seeing Daisuke yawn for the fifth time since they left, and the school was still in sight.

"Yeah, but coach is stressing out over this big game we have on Saturday." Daisuke told him. "So he's having work extra hard for it that's all."

Chibimon still didn't fully understand the situation. "But Davish, why would your coach work you so hard? Isn't one soccer game just like another other soccer game?"

"Not really, especially since this game is a rematch against Ken's team." Daisuke continued. "He wants us to be ready for them." Daisuke shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind working extra hard, all I want to do is at least score a few goals while going up against Ken. If we win, all the better. Of course that'll take a miracle to happen."

"Don't forget Davish." Chibimon smiled. "You're the digidestined of Miracles, you can make possible the impossible!"

Daisuke laughed at his partner's enthusiasm. "I wish it were that easy Chibimon, but I.... Huh?"

"What is it Davish?" Chibimon asked, noticing Daisuke's sudden confusion. He followed Daisuke's line of vision and saw something he hoped was an illusion. "Its a digimon!"

"Who is that guy?" Daisuke asked. He watched the unknown digimon fly through the sky, it had the wings of Birdramon, a white mask, and a machine dinosaur like body. "I've never seen that kind of digimon before, what about you Chibimon?"

"Sorry Davish, but he's too far away." Chibimon said in disappointment. "What should we do about this?"

"What we're gonna do is tell the other digidestined." Daisuke said. He stopped and let out a big yawn. "First I think we both should get home and sleep." Chibimon agreed as he let out a yawn of his own.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takuya had just finished getting dressed, feeling a bit more relaxed than he had the night before. _At least we unpacked everything so we don't have to continue doing that today._

Once he, his parents, and his little brother got to their new house around noon, they immediately started to unpack all their things. It took them over four hours to get everything in the house and to arrange it. Takuya then spent the next hour arranging his room the way he wanted it. With nothing else to do and not yet feeling tired, he decided to go look around the city. Takuya walked around Odaiba for a little while, but as he passed by a school building he believed he had caught the scent of a digimon. Quickly running into the school yard, which was thankfully abandoned, he spirit evolved into Vritramon and began to search for it. After have no luck in finding a digimon, Takuya dismissed it as just being in the Digital World to long, and turned around to go home. Only to find himself lost. He spent another hour or so looking for his new house, when he finally got back home, he dedigivolved and went into his room and fell asleep.

_Talk about a first day in a new city.... _Takuya sighed and looked at the clock, it read 10:45. "Oh man, I didn't know I'd been asleep so long. And I.." He was suddenly interrupted by the growling of his stomach, Takuya laughed to himself. "... Still haven't eaten anything." He walked out of his room and went into the kitchen, after getting himself something to eat he sat down and began to dig in.

Takuya looked at the calendar on the refrigerator, he suddenly spit out his food when he saw a certain date. "Aw man! School starts in two days! How did I not know this?!"

"I told you that a week ago Takuya that school was getting ready to start." Mrs. Kanbara told him, walking into the kitchen. "You told me that you'd already taken care of it and left to go hang out with your friends." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, giving him that glare that mothers give to their kids.

"Oh, hehe." Takuya scratched the back of his head. "I guess I forgot about that, but hey, I'll take care of that today, or tomorrow. I'll get around to it. Bye!" He didn't wait for his mom's response before he left out the door.

Mrs. Kanbara sighed. "I hope he'll put some effort into his school work this year." She looked at her youngest son Shinya, who had just walked into the kitchen. They both looked at each other and began laughing, knowing it would never happen.

* * *

_I better not get sent on another goose chase this time, it really took a lot out of me_. Takuya folded his hands behind his head and remembered his assignment from Ophanimon_. That's right, I still have to find those other Chosen Children. Well, if they're Chosen then whoever they are will have the scent of a digimon. This will be easy_.

"Hey! Idiot!"

Takuya groaned, that voice could only belong to one person. He jogged into the park and made sure no one was nearby to overhear anything. Pulling out his D-Tector, the Legendary Symbol of Light showed on the screen. "Next time try not to call me when I'm at a public place Kouji!"

"And how am I supposed to know when that is?" Kouji's irritated voice answered. Judging by his tone Takuya knew he was probably rolling his eyes. "Either way, have you found any of those Chosen Children yet?"

"I haven't even been here a day, much less even had a chance to meet anybody." Takuya argued. "If I get any leads then I'll report to you, I can handle myself you know."

"I hope." Kouji muttered.

"What you should be worried about is whether or not Takuya can even handle this assignment." That was Izumi's voice.

"Did you call me just to insult me?!" Takuya yelled before cutting off the connection_. I can't stand Kouji sometimes! _"Now to find those other Chosen."

* * *

The digidestined were sitting in Koushiro's house, and Daisuke had just finished telling his friends about what he had seen the night before. He could already tell by their expressions that they were having a hard time believing him. "I'm telling the truth you guys. It was this weird dragon looking digimon, it had Birdramon's wings, and looked partly machine or something."

"I don't know Daisuke, it doesn't seem believable." Miyako said, shrugging her shoulders. "What do you think Koushiro?"

Koushiro remained silent, thinking about the information Daisuke gave out. "Its not impossible, for all we know it could be another attempt at an invasion of the real world. Maybe that digimon was a scouter, possibly looking for something it was told to recover."

"If that's the case, what should we do Izzy?" Takeru asked. Takeru Takaishi, also known as TK, one of the second generation digidestined. He was the same age as Hikari when he entered the Digital World for the first time. He was separated by his brother when his parents divorced and he currently lives with his mother. "We can't let this digimon wander around the real world."

"I know, but we don't know who this digimon is, why its in this world, or what it plans to do." Koushiro gave more thought on the subject. "Not to mention which type it is, it could even be a Mega level." He turned away from his computer to look at the younger digidestined. "I'll contact Gennai with this and see if he can give us information. and let the other digidestined know about this. In the meantime all of you should keep an eye out for this digimon. Follow him if you can, but don't attack him unless you have no other option. If it confronts you, contact the rest of us immediately."

"Alright Koushiro, leave it to us." Daisuke said, giving a thumbs up. "We'll make sure not to let that digimon cause any harm to this world!" He began heading towards the door and waved to his friends. "Sorry guys, coach set up a practice for today. I'll see you later." With that he left Koushiro's room, followed by the sound of the front door opening and closing.

"Huh, anyone else find it funny that Daisuke has been the one always leaving for something?" Ken asked, looking at the rest of the group.

"Why, you think he's up to something?" Miyako asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ken shook his head. "No, but Daisuke usually blows everything off. This time its like he's actually looking forward to whatever he's doing."

"You have to remember Ken, Daisuke's next game is a rematch against your team." Takeru reminded him. "I guess he just wants to give it his all and is pushing himself to do better. I think he can handle his coach's hard practicing exercises and so on, but maybe he's been doing more than just that. Which is probably why he was so tired yesterday."

"That is what Daisuke does." Hikari agreed. "You know how Daisuke says he'll be able to score a goal against Ken the next time they play, I just hope he doesn't overdo anything."

"You're right, anyway since school's starting on Monday, what do you guys say we make the best of our last days of summer?" Miyako suggested.

"I can't, not today." Takeru sighed. "My grandma's coming over for a visit, I actually have to get going now."

Hikari nodded, also meaning she was busy. "Sorry, but Taichi wanted me to come over to the flower shop to help him and Sora."

The youngest boy of the group, who had also been silent the entire time bowed in apology. "Sorry Miyako, but you know that I have kendo lesson with my grandfather." This boy was Iori Hida, his father was a policeman who had died when Iori was younger. He's being taught kendo lessons from his grandfather, and is probably the most mature one of their group. Daisuke tells him to lighten up and to have fun like kids his age, but Iori refuses.

Ken gave out a disappointed sigh. "My soccer coach is also having us practice hard, and I have to get going. I'm sorry Miyako."

Miyako groaned, feeling a bit alone. "Its okay you guys, we'll spend tomorrow together if you're not all busy. If I know my parents, they'll probably want me to help out in the shop today anyway." All of the digidestined said their goodbyes, and left to go do their own errands.

* * *

"Out of all the people you could've called to help you why'd it have to be me?" A wild haired high school student complained, his face covered by the boxes he was holding. He set them down and caught his breath. "You know Sora, when you called me and said you needed help, I didn't expect it to be with the flowers."

"I live in a flower shop Taichi, what else did you expect?" The redhead known as Sora answered. "And Hikari should be coming over, so we'll all get the job done faster."

"I'm an athlete, spending my Friday arranging flowers." Taichi muttered, a bit embarrassed. "Yamato wouldn't let me hear the end of this if he knew_." Although, at least I get to spend time doing this with Sora_. He added mentally. Taichi Yagami, Tai for short. He is the older brother of Hikari, and his extremely overprotective of her when it came to her well being, and guys of course. He was the leader of the first generation digidestined and often got into fights with his best friend Yamato. He is in love with Sora but has a hard time expressing his feeling. Taichi suddenly remembered that he had rushed over when Sora called, forgetting to eat. "Hey Sora, do you think we could get something to eat? I'm starving."

Sora laughed, making him turn slightly red. "Same old Taichi."

* * *

Takuya leaned back and sighed, he couldn't find a trace of the Chosen Children Ophanimon had asked him to search for. It was around the afternoon, so he figured he'd watch some kids he found practicing for a soccer game_. Must be one of the teams around here_. He thought today would be a peaceful one for him, but his D-Tector going off told him otherwise. "What's going on?" He was answered by a loud roar going off throughout the city, he plugged his ears until it stopped. "Something bad that's for sure."

Glancing back at the soccerfield he noticed one of the players grab his soccer bag and run off. _Where's he going? Could he be one of the Chosen Children? _Takuya wanted to follow him to see if he was right, but knew it was more important to find out what had made that roar, and to prevent whatever it was from destroying the city.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

Blue strips of data surrounded him as he began to transform. His new form had that of oranger armor, blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He yelled out as his now flame covered fists each threw out a punch, shooting out balls of fire.

"Agunimon!"

* * *

**Yes I know, a little rushed but maybe not. I really couldn't tell with this chapter. Either way, two weeks have gone by and so has another update. Well there's nothing left to say here except for thank you those who reviewed, and the next update will be in two weeks on Wednesday, February 10. Until I return with a new chapter for you all, I bid you farewell. **


	3. Vowing Revenge

**Yes! I managed to get this finished on time. I've actually been very busy these days and I wasn't sure if I was going to get this finished on time, but I did it! Now, I must say that this time the update for this story will be a bit longer than two weeks because of two reasons:**

**1) I want to update a couple of my others stories. There are two I haven't worked on for at least a few months.**

**2) On top of being so busy, there's also a lot of school work I have to do. There are a few classes I'm trying to do extra work for, mostly the ones in which my grade isn't the best. Oh yes, I've been having constant migraines and haven't been feeling the best lately so that's also part of the reason.**

**There you go, now I'm just going to get to it, so here are the review replies.**

**DigiBleach: **That's a pretty good prediction, I was thinking of doing that here, but decided otherwise. I want to have Takuya and Davis duke it out at one point because I've always wondered how a fight between the two of them would happen. I wouldn't have them fight by being total jackasses to each other, but maybe like Tai and Matt did throughout season 1. They fight because one doesn't understand something, or they need to knock some sense into each other.

**Sightbent: **Thank you, and like I mentioned above, I had wanted to have the digidestined see Agnimon as a threat and to be friends with Takuya, but I thought against it. Yes, I do find Crossing Worlds to be very interesting and I will keep reading it until the end. What surprised me was that i hadn't known about it until the first five chapters were already posted. Though I was more surprised when I discovered that not one Takuya/Kari story had been written. I mean you see Takato/Kari (To be honest I actually like this pairing as well), Tai/Yoshi, Davis/Rika, but no stories were written about Takuya and Kari as a couple. Ah, I'm rambling, sorry. So thank you for reading my story and I will continue to read yours.

**Dracula-Key: **Yes, I hope that Takuya and Kari have a more realistic reunion, also last time I really didn't know what I was going to do for their reunion so... yeah. Thanks for the review and when I have time I'll take a look a the story you recommended. If I don't have time to review, I'll at least let you know in one of these replies.

**61wisampa:** Its okay, review whenever you have time. (Yes, that was the title) I know, after reading a few stories and ignoring the author's notes, I figured out I should really start to read them. Thank you, I hope that this rewrite will be more interesting than the original.

**TakuyaxKari: **Well, you don't have to wait as the new chapter is up. Yup, we do need to finish some of our stories, but when we do it'll be sad because of how much fun we had writing them. Anyway thanks for reviewing and I can't wait until you update Digidestined UNITE!

**And there they are, I thank you all who reviewed and all of those reading. I hope you all find this chapter enjoyable as I've been short on time and may have rushed it a bit. I'll stop wasting your time for meaningless babble now and let you read the chapter.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 3: Vowing Revenge_**

"Davish, shouldn't you let the others know first?" Chibimon asked, hanging onto Daisuke's head as he ran through the city. "What if its that digimon we saw last night?"

"Then all the more reason to get there as fast as we can." Daisuke replied. He stopped for a moment as he let a car pass by before crossing the street and continuing on his way. "The first thing we should do is to stop whatever made that sound from destroying the city. To answer your question, with a roar that loud the others should have already heard it, and would be on their way." His D3 began to glow as he looked up at his partner. "In the meantime... Chibimon!" The small blue creature jumped off his head and glowed as well.

"Chibimon Shinka! V-mon!" The light disappeared and Daisuke's partner was now a blue, part lizard, part dinosaur digimon. Running ahead of his partner, V-mon stopped as he spotted the digimon. "Uh oh, Davish, we have trouble."

"Why? Who is it?" Daisuke asked, now standing next to his partner. What he saw was a digimon looked slightly like a skull version of XV-mon, just a lot more bloodthirsty looking.

"That's AeroV-Dramon." V-mon stated. "He's the Ultimate of an alternate evolution line of my species."

"An Ultimate, we're not strong enough to defeat him alone, but the least we should be able to keep him from doing more damage until the others come to help us out." Daisuke said. His D3 began to screech once more.

"V-mon Shinka! XV-mon!" The now larger dinosaur, dragon digimon flew off the ground, quickly cutting off AeroV-Dramon. "X-Laser!" The X on his chest glowed and shot out a yellow beam in the shape of an X. Slightly pushing back AeroV-Dramon, who start to growl viciously.

"Foolish digimon!" It roared. "V-Wing Blade!" XV-mon dodged the attack, but instantly regretting it when he noticed it hit a building behind him, igniting it on contact.

"XV-mon!" Daisuke yelled. "Don't let him damage the city!"

"I'll do my best Davis!" XV-mon knew he had to get AeroV-Dramon away from the city, in order to that he'd have to wait for Patamon and Gatomon to get there, or to find another way to lure him away. Of course, they was something about this digimon's actions that peeked his curiosity. "What reason to you have to attack the real world?"

AeroV-Dramon glared at XV-mon. "That shall be no concern of yours, you will be deleted as punishment for your betrayal! V-Wing Blade!" XV-mon quickly glanced back, more of Odaiba was behind him, and he couldn't let it get destroyed.

"X-Laser!" The two attacks collided in the air, but AeroV-Dramon's attack was stronger canceled out the X-Laser, still on its path and hit XV-mon. Although the wounded digimon was knocked down, he wasn't out. "What do you mean betrayal? I've done nothing but fight for the peace of our two worlds!"

"I'm talking about before you were chosen to partner with the digidestined of Miracles!" AeroV-Dramon roared. "You were the leader of our clan, but you left us when it was most important! You shall never be forgiven for that act of cowardliness!"

Daisuke's eyebrows rose, sure he had always wondered what V-mon had done before they became partners, but being the leader of an entire clan? That was unexpected. Now this AeroV-Dramon, who apparently was part of the clan, came to seek revenge on XV-mon for betraying them at an important moment.

"I have no memory of what you claim." XV-mon told the other digimon. "You may be confusing me for another."

"Lies! For your scent is the same and that is what led me to you!" AeroV-Dramon protested. "Many of our clan perished, few of us our left. Except for the digieggs that will soon hatch into powerful V-mon."

XV-mon was shocked. "B-but I thought V-mon were extinct!"

"Yes, your abandonment almost led to that fate, thankfully some survived and we have been repopulating our species." AeroV-Dramon explained. "Enough talk! V-" XV-mon flew upwards, hoping to lead the attack away from the city. "-Wing Blade!" His attack missed but this time didn't damage part of Daisuke's home. Before XV-mon could defend himself against AeroV-Dramon's claim, a voice interrupted him.

"Okay buddy you wanna fight? How about this?! Burning Salamander!" AeroV-Dramon looked up, only to see a dragon of fire coming his way.

"How many pests must I kill before getting my revenge?" AeroV-Dramon asked himself. "V-Wing Blade!" He smirked as his attack easy knocked away the weaker one, but the one who gave out the attack was not there. "What?"

"Salamander Break!" AeroV-Dramon didn't have time to move, once he turned around the fire tornado that was in front of him ended up as a roundhouse kick to the face.

Daisuke watched as a red armored digimon landed on the ground. He was surprised that it had actually been able to land a hit on AeroV-Dramon, but who was he?

* * *

Takuya knew there was no time to celebrate, he had been able to hit the AeroV-Dramon, but he was still at a disadvantage. Hopefully with the help of that XV-mon fighting against the Ultimate, he wouldn't have to evolve into Vritramon. "XV-mon!" The blue digimon turned to look at him. "We have to attack from both sides, got that?" XV-mon nodded, he didn't know about this digimon, at least he didn't think so, but it was obvious that they both wanted to stop AeroV-Dramon.

"X-Laser!"

AeroV-Dramon let out an annoyed sigh, shaking his head. "To think, the once great leader of our clan can't even go higher than Champion level." He easily deflected the X-Laser by flapping his wings, sending it back towards XV-mon. "V-Wing-"

"Burning Salamander!" AeroV-Dramon turned around and was knocked downwards and sent back up as XV-mon punched him with an uppercut.

"Che!" AeroV-Dramon began to grow irritated. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Agnimon. _This digimon, who is he? _AeroV-Dramon scanned over Agnimon, still finding no hint of who he was, until he came across the symbol on the warrior's belt. "Ah yes! Why haven't I recognized you before, the great Legendary Warrior of the Flame!"

XV-mon looked back at Agnimon, he hadn't seen it before, but now he knew why his ally looked familiar.

Daisuke arched an eyebrow. He had no idea there were Legendary Warriors in the Digital World, he didn't even know who or what they were. The older digidestined never said anything about them, maybe they didn't know about these Warriors either.

"Even I know that my powers don't match to those of a Legendary Warrior, so I shall take my leave." AeroV-Dramon declared. "My brethren still need protection, so I cannot leave them for long." He glared back at XV-mon. "Soon XV-mon, you shall pay for betraying us, next time there will be others seeking revenge on you as well!" With a bright blue glow, AeroV-Dramon disappeared and returned to the Digital World, leave a confused Daisuke, XV-mon, and Agnimon in his wake.

Agnimon looked behind him, seeing the XV-mon revert to a V-mon and run up to the human boy. _At least I've found one of the Chosen Children, Ophanimon will like to hear about this. _He turned away and began to leave, until the Chosen Child called out to him.

"Hey! Thanks for your help!" Daisuke said to the unknown digimon.

Agnimon gave a thumbs up. "Its what I do." He responded before leaving, not allowing the Chosen to say anything else to him.

"V-mon? That AeroV-Dramon called him a Legendary Warrior, just who are they?" Daisuke asked.

"I think it'd be better to explain to the other digidestined as well." V-mon said. "If a Legendary Warrior showed up, then something big is going on." The two looked behind them as the rest of the digidestined were running up to them.

"Daisuke, what happened here?" Takeru asked.

"I'll explain, but V-mon insists that we gather up all of the digidestined first."

* * *

The digidestined, old and new, met up at their meeting spot in the park. Some of them were still missing, so they were currently waiting for them to show up.

"Sorry we're late!" Taichi yelled as he and Sora ran up to their friends. "We were working in Sora's flower shop on the other side of town, so it took us a while to get here. Now what's this meeting about again?" Everyone slapped their foreheads.

"It started when that roar was heard throughout Odaiba." Daisuke began. The rest of them nodded and mumbled something about hearing it as well. "V-mon and I went to go investigate, I figured we could take care of the digimon, if that's what it was, until the others arrived. It turned out to be an AeroV-Dramon."

"AeroV-Dramon?" Koushiro mused. "Don't the V-Dramon and AeroV-Dramon fight for justice?"

Daisuke shrugged, and continued his story. "XV-mon asked why he wanted to attack our world, and the AeroV-Dramon said it wasn't any of our business and that XV-mon would be deleted as punishment for his betrayal." He held up a hand when he saw them ready to speak. "I'm getting to that. AeroV-Dramon explained that before V-mon was chosen to be my partner, he was the leader of a clan of V-mon, and abandoned them when they needed him the most, and AeroV-Dramon wants revenge. That's when this digimon showed up, he looked like a guy in a bunch of armor. AeroV-Dramon recognized him as the Legendary Warrior of the Flame." The digimon present shared expressions of surprise.

"Legendary Warrior, in Odaiba?!" Tailmon exclaimed.

"What's a Legendary Warrior?" Hikari asked, looking down at her partner.

Patamon flew down from Takeru's head and landed in the middle of the digidestined circle. "The Legendary Warriors are the ten digital guardians of the Digital World, their story is common knowledge to any digimon. The Legendary Warriors sealed away one of the most powerful and evil digimon, Lucemon."

Tailmon took it from there. "A couple years ago Lucemon was reborn, and the Warriors came back to put an end to him once and for all. After defeating a digimon named Cherubimon, Lucemon showed himself and they fought. The Legendary Warriors evolved into one digimon, sort of like Jogress Evolution, and destroyed Lucemon for good. After that they disappeared, until now I suppose."

"So what's one of these Legendary Warriors doing here?" Miyako asked.

"Got me, but for whatever reason, something's going on and it must not be good." Patamon said.

"Maybe I should contact Gennai, he may be able to shed some light on the situation at hand." Koushiro offered. "In the meantime its up to us to make sure no one causes harm to the two worlds. I'd say it'd be a good idea to try and get some information off of the Legendary Warriors. Just to see if there's anything going on that we should be concerned about."

Miyako stood up and faced her friends. "You heard him digidestined! We have a job to do, so lets get to it!"

* * *

**And that concludes today's chapter, not much happened but usually the first few chapters or so don't have much action, they just lead into the plot and then the action begins. The next chapter should be exciting because that's when Takuya meets the digidestined, and of course I'll be showing a bit of what AeroV-Dramon's doing. Also if any of you have seen the Japanese version of Adventure 02, Miyako/Yolei is always the one to shout out some sort of encouragement to the digidestined, so expect that. The next update for this story will be in three weeks on Wednesday, March 3. I've already listed why its three weeks this time above, so this is where I leave you all. See ya!**


	4. Digidestined Identities

**First I will let you all know that this is not my best chapter and will be the shortest of of this story. Reason being, I was very rushed with it in order to meet the deadline so its not the best chapter, in fact I straight out hate it. I think the writing was bad but is sorta good enough to use as the fourth chapter. I don't know what you think about it (yet) but that's my opinion on it. Now I'm really pressed for time so I'll just cut to the review replies and leave you with the chapter to read.**

**Delate Waves:** Thank you, but sadly I'm afraid this chapter will not be as good as the first three were. At least in my opinion.

**Sightbent: **Yes, I always wondered what V-mon might have done before being partnered up with Daisuke. That's one of them main points in this story, but not the only one.

**SpiritMucisian:** I'm glad to know you're eager to see when that happens, I'm actually still working on when they'll realize it.

**61wisampa:** Three weeks is a long time, unfortunately the waiting time will be extended as to avoid rushed chapters like this one.

**Dracula-Key:** Thanks, I have not yet checked out your story but I promise to get around to it. Trust me the plot will get more suspenseful since that's the type of stories I like to write.

**There, sorry they're short but I'm very pressed for time at the moment so they have to be. No more notes so I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you can, considering how rushed it may seem. **

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Digiestined Identities_**

Pulling on his hair in frustration, Takuya continued to look for his first class, the bell rang in ten minutes and he hadn't found it yet. He figured he'd look on the second floor of the building and started to walk up the stairs. As he jumped to the final step, skipping three steps of the staircase, an unexpected soccer ball flew under his feet. Takuya landed on the soccer ball, and as it would happen to anyone who tried, he slipped and the ball flew upwards. Takuya fell on his rear and hissed from the pain due to impact.

"Oh man, sorry about that." A boy with a dark shade of brunette hair and goggles clinging to his head was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, grinning apologetically. "I would've warned you, but I didn't get the chance."

Before Takuya was given the opportunity to respond, the soccer ball finally gave in to the effects of gravity and crashed down on his head. Although, his past soccer experiences allowed him to be used to it. Takuya picked it up and handed it to the embarrassed student. "No problem, soccer players should expect anything when on the field right?" Takuya felt his eyes widen as he realized that this was the same boy he had seen with the V-mon.

He nodded and extended his hand. "True, name's Daisuke, Davis, whichever you prefer. I'm guessing you play soccer too?"

Takuya accepted the hand and shook it in a formal greeting. "Yep, and call me Takuya. I sorta new here so I was looking for my class so..."

"So you couldn't have bumped into a better guy!" Daisuke interrupted. "Allow me to give you the tour around here, what's your first class?"

"Erm...." Takuya reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and glanced at his schedule. "Room 210, Algebra."

Daisuke's grin widened. "Awesome, we have the same class, and seeing how the bell will ring in five minutes we'll take our seats before seeing what other classes we have. Sound good?" Takuya shared the same grin, this would help him discover the other Chosen Children, and Daisuke already seemed like a good person to become friends with.

"Sure."

* * *

Takeru and Hikari were talking while other students walked into the classroom, there were also comparing schedules to see which classed they would have together.

Hikari sighed at discovering there was one class she had that none of her others friends would be in. "Great, won't that be fun?" She glanced up and smiled when Daisuke walked in the room, followed by another boy. "Hi Davis."

"Hey Kari." Daisuke greeted, talking the other seat behind her as Takeru had already taken one of them. He noticed Takuya take a seat behind himself, and took it upon himself to introduce everyone. "Guys, this is Takuya. He just moved here so I decided to give him a tour. Takuya this is Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Yagami."

Takuya shook both their hands, he noticed Hikari had flashed him a smile of familiarity. He looked at her confused, only seconds after did he brighten up with realization." Kari!"

"Taki!" Hikari countered with a cheerful yell herself.

"You two know each other?" Takeru asked, a strange gleam in his eyes.

Hikari looked at him and Daisuke, automatically knowing they were jealous. "Taki and I met when we were, like what, five?" Takuya nodded in confirmation. "He moved way when we were eight, right before I met you TK." She winked at him, secretly meaning before their first adventure in the Digital World. Hikari turned back to her long time friend. "So Taki, what brings you back?"

His answer was a shrug. "I have no idea, my parents just wanted to move, I'd almost forgotten you lived here until I saw a picture of us when we were kids. How's Tai by the way?"

"Still obsessed with soccer, and I'm positive you still are too." Hikari told him. "He'll be glad to know you've moved back." The two of them continued to catch up, completely unaware of the look that Daisuke and Takeru shared. Apparently the poor boys felt like they had a new rival for Kari's heart. The four of them turned their attention to the front as the bell rang, the door opened and their teacher walked in.

* * *

During lunch Takuya looked around for his old friend and his two new ones, recalling that they had invited him to have lunch with them. He saw Daisuke shouting his name and waving his arms around, attracting a few odd looks. Takuya sat down at the table, across from Hikari. Daisuke and Takeru were already sitting on either side of her. He noticed two other students sitting with them. It would've been rude to ignore them, so Takuya offered his hand and smiled. "Hey, I'm Takuya Kanbara."

The girl with purple hair stood up instantly and shook his hand. "Hi! I'm Miyako, but you can call me Yolei if you'd like!" She retracted her hand and Takuya's eyebrows went up slowly as she sat back down. "Sorry, I got carried away." She indicated to the boy with indigo hair sitting next to her. "This is Ken, he's shy so he might not say much."

"I understand." Takuya said, thinking back to Kouichi. "So friends of my new friends, tell me about your wonderful selves."

Hikari took the liberty of explaining it to him. "As you probably know Davis is a big fan of soccer, in short he's sorta like Tai. TK is more into basketball, so if he's not home or with us then he's at the basketball court, like Davis and the soccer field. Yolei works at her family's store and is really into electronics. Finally Ken is a former boy genius, he and Yolei are the two smart ones of our little group, he's also known as the "Rocket" a soccer prodigy."

Ken lifted his head to speak up. "Please, don't refer to me as former boy genius, just Ken."

"Sorry." Hikari said. She hadn't wanted to bring up Ken's horrible memories of being the Digimon Kaiser.

Takuya glanced between the two, he was curious as to what they were talking about, but had enough common sense to know it was personal. So he stayed out of it. "Well, I also am a soccer fan myself, when I'm not on the soccer field or at home I usually enjoy spending time with my friends. Except, they're in another city right now...." Takuya quickly shook off his longing to be with his friends and put up his cheerful smile again. "Hey which one of you guys has Chemistry next?" Ken, Daisuke, and Miyako raised their hands. "Alright, say Daisuke, when are soccer tryouts?"

"They should be next week." Daisuke explained. "You're trying out for it right?" Takuya nodded and Daisuke put on his determination face. "Well good luck, because there's no way you'll beat me."

"Is that supposed to be a challenge?" Takuya argued. The two goggleheads erupted in an argument about who would do better in the soccer tryouts. Hikari giggled, it was a somewhat good thing to see her friends argue about who had the better plan to defeat their enemy, or who wanted to walk her home. The bell rang shortly after, signalling the end of lunch, she and Takeru said goodbye to the other four, laughing as Daisuke and Takuya were still debating.

* * *

After the final bell rang for the day, Takuya rushed out of the classroom, stopping only to say farewell to Hikari, Miyako, and Takeru, the three of his new friends he had that class with and off school grounds. His home hadn't been far from the school so once he got home Takuya took off his shoes and bolted up the stairs.

"How was school?" Mrs. Kanbara asked, surprised by her son's hurry.

"Fine, made a couple friends, got homework to do, can't be bothered, gotta concentrate you know." Takuya's response was quick and to the point. His mother raised an eyebrow.

"Homework, concentrate? Oh I hope he's not sick." She mumbled to herself before continuing her chores.

Upstairs Takuya rolled his eyes, hearing his mom's comment. He booted up his computer and waited impatiently for it to turn on. The previous night after he reported what had happened to Ophanimon she had explained that thanks to an old friend of the Celestial Digimon, she had recovered the identities of the Chosen Children and sent them to Takuya's computer. "Come on, come on." He tapped his fingers as he waited. The Warrior of Flame's symbol appeared next to a file named: Chosen Children. "Yes!" Takuya double clicked it and the pictures of the Chosen Children with their partners popped up, along with information about them and their partner's evolution lines. Takuya's eyes widened for the second time that day as he analyzed the pictures. The pictures were of Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari, Miyako, Ken and another boy around ten years old, Iori Hida. "My God...."

"I'm assuming you've checked the file?" Ophanimon's voice asked from Takuya's D-Tector.

"Yeah, believe it or not, five outta these six are the kids I met at school today." Takuya answered.

"Good, not listen Takuya, you cannot revealed your status as a Legendary Warrior to the children." Ophanimon reminded. "Your mission is to gather information and to report it back to all of us in six days."

"I got it Lady Ophanimon, but how did you get this again?" Takuya asked.

"From the helper of these Chosen, his name is Gennai, and he has agreed to keep your secret safe from them. Until it is time that is." Ophanimon said.

"Alright, you can count on me." Takuya said. He cut off the connection and turned off his computer, sighing. Takuya sat down and pull out his textbooks, his main goal for this school year was to do better and complete his homework, no matter how many times his parents and brother thought he had a fever for it.

* * *

AeroV-Dramon growled as he landed down in the middle of the canyon, it was night time so his clan was fairly sleeping at this time._ XV-mon, I may not have gotten my revenge this time, but I swear I will do everything in my power to make sure you pay for this. As your friend I have to!_

* * *

**There it is, like I said it is pretty bad and not my best. Most of all its short. The next chapter will be a lot longer and will not be a filler chapter like this was obviously was. Sadly from now on the updating time will be six weeks apart, so the next update will be on Wednesday, April 14. Sorry, but that's the way it is. I thank you all who may take the time to review and I'll see you in six weeks. **


	5. More Questions Than Answers

**Ai! Ai! Ai! Its been almost a year! I feel absolutely terrible that I made you all wait so long, but with high school and all its work pressuring me. However! I'm not using that as an excuse, my fault for not updating and again for not making this chapter as long as it should, but its long enough. While I haven't been very active, I've seen the stories revolving around the Takuya/Kari pairing increasing (slightly, still it is!) and I'm impressed. At first I thought this would be a crack couple that no one would really be interested in, much less support. So I deeply thank those who've written them. Now, a couple Author's Notes regarding everything.**

**1) About the whole date setting thing, I'd seen other authors try it but I guess its not something I should do. (as you've all seen, hehe) So, i won't be putting those up anymore. **

**2) I finally got my internet back so that's why I'm getting this done now, for it was hard to go back and forth between libraries so I could et it done.**

**That's not all, but the two main notes anyway. I attempted to make this chapter as best as I could, since I was working with little to no inspiration. Save for moments in the chapters where it did come to me. As I do, I'll get to the review replies:**

**Delta Waves:** Short and to the point! I didn't want it to be short, but I didn't want it to be a filler either. But I think this chapter is, more or less anyway. Also, I am So sorry I got your name wrong last chapter, I'll get onto fixing that! But thank you very much for reading, as well as reviewing!

**Sightbent:** Thank you. by the way, I spent a day or two going through CW:tSD from chapter 1 to 63 and it made much more sense to me! As the chapters went on an referred to previous chapters I kinda went "Wha..?" so I went back and reread it and I love it! I can't wait to see what's gonna happen to them, or to two certain characters once you-know-you gets back to his own you-know-what. (Subtle? No. But who's says I'm trying to be?) Also about Forgotten Legends, I like the idea of a whole big area of the Digital World they completely missed. Which actually is gonna be a similar case later on in this one. I have a feeling about who the Flame Emperor is, but I have another feeling that says I'm wrong. So I'll just wait to find out!

**61wisampa: **Six weeks? ha! More like a year! Sorry, I really didn't intend to take this long, true my internet was down, but I didn't have much inspiration for this story. Actually, updated isn't very hard, when you know how you're going to write it out anyway. As for what Takuya ate? I'd say their cafeteria food. haha! Who knows what makes it crawl away and growl at them? *sigh* unfortunately I do my homework as soon as I get home, when I don't finish it in class anyway. (Such a nerd... wah!)

**Taeniaea:** Thank you. I'm glad you keep reading, and reviewing.

**dracula-key:** That was the intention, I didn't want it to be a filler, you know? I don't mind them, and there will probably be a few later one at some point. But there are people who don't like them. As for your story, I'll try to get around to it tomorrow. I'll have lots of time so I might just be able to do it.

**dragons chaotica:** Thank you. Unfortunately it wasn't soon, but I'll try very hard not to make you all wait this long again.

**LongLiveTheSovereign: **Gee, its been a long time since you asked, so you might've been told already, but just in case you haven't I'll tell you anyway, (Thank you, by the way.) Now, when you log onto your profile, go to the tab "Publish" and click on "Document Manager" by exporting chapters, or just bringing files off your computer. It allows you to edit them before you upload them onto your stories. Now, when you bring up the page that allows you do type and such. The tool bar on the top, 6th button from the left, you see a single line like this: - (its not dashed, though, its a solid line) and that lets you add the grey bars on.

**Kaydreams:** Thanks! This story is gonna be... interesting. At the very least.

**SirLagginton:** *sigh* I am _very_ well aware that I'm intensely late for this fic's update. And I have told readers and posted more than enough times that I'm sorry for not keeping to that date. If it makes you happy I'm not going to do that anymore, as I was testing it and we witnessed that it's not a tactic that works for me.

***whistles* Dang, that's gotta be the most reviews I've ever gotten for one chapter alone. Hehe, maybe I should wait this long more often? Nah! I'm not gonna do that... joking. Now regarding the chapter, it moves the story along, but not by much. At least in my opinion. Nor is it as long as I wanted to make it, still, its only 1,000 words shorter than I intended. To keep my inspiration up, or to give me a little, I'm willingly to let the readers PM somes idea they have for the continuation of this fic. I'm not saying that I'm stopping the fic, just that its getting difficult for me to lead this story in the direction I want it to go in. But I have the latter part all figured out and its gonna be good. So, if you have any ideas you'd like to see in here, let me know. (most preferablly by PM) And I might just use it, if you want to that is, your choice. Now, I finally give you, chapter numbah 5!**

* * *

_**5. More Questions Than Answers**_

"Alright!" The little birds who had been searching the ground for bread crumbs fled away in fear, just as Daisuke landed in that same spot. "Just you wait, Ken, this time I'll beat you for sure!"

"I understand you're excited but must you take it out on helpless birds?" Hikari giggled at Takeru's joke, the two Digidestined walked faster to be at Daisuke's side. "By the way, don't you think you're setting your goals _too _high? You can't score once against Ken, let alone beat him." Daisuke froze for several moments, in a flash he was crouched down drawing stick figures in the dirt.

"Thanks a lot, TK."

Hikari stepped in to raise Daisuke's spirits. "He's not trying to discourage you Daisuke-kun, all he means is that you shouldn't be expected too much or you'll end up being disappointed."

"You're right!" Daisuke jumped to his feet. "If I can at least score against Ken, that still means I've gotten better!" The bearers of Hope and Light sighed, their attempts at keeping Daisuke quiet had failed. Abruptly, A voice just as loud as Daisuke's rang through the air.

"Hey you guys, wait up!" Turning to look behind them, they saw their newest gogglehead sprinting toward them. Daisuke flashed him a grin while Takeru and Hikari waved. Takuya slowed his pace as he caught up to his new friends. "So, where are you three heading during this lovely morning?"

"To the amazingly lovely prison which is school." Daisuke responded in the same sarcastic manner, adding a laugh. The other three laughed along with him. "By the way," Takuya focused his attention on the other boy, knowing he was directing his words to him. "I have a soccer game this Saturday against Ken's team, you can come if you want. You'll witness the competition you've got."

Takuya's laughter faltered when he recalled the date. "Saturday?" That was the day he would have to meet with the other Legendary Warriors.

Daisuke nodded his head. "Yeah, why is there something wrong?"

"Well, I'm gonna be busy that day. Since we're still settling in... and with school and work we're all dealing with, there's no time for us to work anything out. You know?" Takuya scratched the back of his head, thinking they weren't going to buy that. He didn't want to lie to them, especially since he knew they were Chosen just like him. However, he couldn't reveal his identity unless it was absolutely necessary.

Fortunately for him, they did. "Man, that doesn't sound like fun, but I understand." Daisuke nodded to himself. "Still, the game isn't until the late afternoon, think you can make it?" He was eager to show Takuya what he could do.

Takuya racked his brains to figure out if he could attend the meeting _and_go to Daisuke's soccer game. "I.." He released a sigh. "If I could, by the time I get there the game could be half over." Daisuke hung his head in defeat, and decided to quit trying.

"So Takuya, how have you felt, being back here after so long?" Hikari joined the conversation as the entered the school, and headed toward their classroom.

"Honestly? I'd say homesick, for lack of better word." Daisuke, Hikari, and Takeru gave him odd glances. It took him a moment but he realized his mistake. "Not that I don't like being here! No! I just meant that when I see something familiar, it brings back memories of when we were kids, you know?" Their stares went away, replaced by expressions of understanding. Their teacher walked in carrying a stack of papers, Takuya had a sick feeling in his gut as he went to his seat. The teacher placed the papers on her desk and faced forward.

"Okay class, pop quiz."

"Damn!"

* * *

The digimon occupied the empty area of the park, playing games that consisted of: Tag, I Spy. Hide 'n seek, or just doing something entertaining. Armadimon chased after Patamon, who escaped easily but hovering just about the other digimon's reach. Hawkmon enjoyed the day by staring at the clouds. While Tailmon relaxed by having a catnap. Unfortunately, one little blue digimon just couldn't clear his mind long enough to play with his friends. V-mon laid on the grass, staring at nothing, digging deep within his memories hoping to find something.. _anything_ that would give them a clue to what was beginning.

_Surely I had a whole different life before I was chosen to be Daisuke's partner, but no matter how hard I try, I come up with a blank._ V-mon rolled over onto his stomach, sighing out his discontent.

Patamon, noticing his fellow digimon was troubled, flew over and landed softly on the grass in front of him. "Come on, V-mon, wanna play with us?"

"No, thanks, Patamon." By now, Hawkmon and Armadimon stopped what they were doing and stared at the two digimon. Even Tailmon opened an eye to see what was happening. "I can't help thinking what AeroV-Dramon told me. He said it with such passion, and I could see it in his eyes, he was telling the truth." The other two Rookies came up beside Patamon, Gatomon had a fine hearing range from where she was. "But, no matter how much I think, I can't remember anything before meeting Daisuke." There was a steady silence before V-mon thrashed his arms about. "This is giving me a really bad headache!"

"Now that you mention it..." The digimon turned to Armadimon, who had a thoughtful look on his face. He was quiet for some time, the others anxious to hear what he was going to say, but remained silent as they could see his concentration. Beads of sweat appeared around his forehead as he tried to focus more, until he gave up and loudly exhaled. "I don't remember doing anything before meeting Iori, either."

Hawkmon, deciding to take a shot, pulled the same look Armadimon had. "I don't recall any memories before Miyako-san. This does come off as strange."

"If it were the same for Patamon and I, I would disagree." Tailmon added her input, jumping out of the tree and onto the ground. "However, I know my past clear as day. I was lost after Gennai accidentally dropped my digiegg after escaping from Piedmon, and I searched and searched until I found Hikari."

Patamon shot her a look, but didn't say anything. Tailmon had bent the truth slightly, but he knew it was because she wanted to forget about those troubling events four years ago. "For me, as well as Gabumon and everyone, we hatched from our digieggs and waited for our partners. Then one day, they fell out of the sky." Patamon blinked, comparing everyone's stories. "It does seem weird that none of you remember anything, and its not likely that you spent your whole lives under those digimentals."

The digimon were all silent, each trying to figure out why the three digimon would have these predicament.

"Maybe we should ask Koushiro, he could ask Gennai and if anybody would know anything, he would, right?" V-mon looked around, seeing his friends nod in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan," Tailmon turned and climbed back up the tree she had previously been in, laying out on the branch. "now if you'll excuse me, you interrupted my catnap."

* * *

Takuya blew away the strands of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes, but when they stubbornly fell back into the same position he brushed them back with his hand_. Man, this is stupid, can't believe I got detention. On the SECOND day__! _Takuya took out a piece of blank paper and started to doodle pictures, entertaining himself for five minutes before hearing his name being call. Takuya jumped as a pair of hands slammed down on the desk.

Daisuke grinned, succeeding at his mission. "You got detention too, huh?"

Takuya quickly hid his paper and shoved it in his backpack, luckily Daisuke didn't notice. Though if he did, he made no action to show it. "Yeah, for swearing in class. Apparently it's a much bigger deal here than it was back at my old school. What'd you do?"

"The teacher and I kinda, _debated_ and _shared_our views on the government's actions and all." Daisuke scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner, taking a sit next to Takuya, who was laughing.

"Man, I would've loved to see that."

"No talking!" The two goggleheads sunk in their chairs.

* * *

"Well?... Well?... Koushiro!" Koushiro snapped out of his thoughts by V-mon shaking his leg. "_Well_?" The digimon stretched his word, wanting an answer this time.

"It is strange," He started typing the keys on his laptop. "I wonder why I didn't think about it."

"What's strange, Izzy?" Takeru asked as he, Hikari, Miyako, and Iori entered the room.

"V-mon has brought to my attention that he, Hawkmon, and Armadimon don't have any memories of their lives before meeting their partners." Koushiro stood up and paced around the room as he spoke. "I find it strange because its very unlikely that they were born once the digimentals were lifted. Otherwise we would have found them in their Fresh forms, Baby at least."

Takeru's eyes opened slightly. "That's true, now that I think about it."

Koushiro nodded. "The digimon suggest that I asked Gennai, but as far as we know he had nothing to do with finding V-mon, Hawkmon, or Armadimon. It wouldn't do any harm, but we may not exactly get any answers." He looked at the faces of the younger kids, then realizing something was astray. "Where's Daisuke, and Ken?"

Hikari giggled as she said, "He got detention for arguing with the teacher about polotics."

Miyako cut in. "Ken had to run errands for his mom."

"Well, make sure you inform both of them. Meanwhile I'll try to contact Gennai and see if there are any possibilities." As the digidestined and digimon filed out of the room, Koushiro leaned back in his chair. _Taking into account what that AeroV-Dramon said about V-mon, it won't be long before he shows up again, maybe we can ask him for information. Makes me wonder what possible lives Armadimon and Hawkmon lived as well. I mean, if they were chosen to be the partners of digidestined and have the ability to Armor Digivolve, maybe they were well-known too_.

* * *

The red numbers on the digital clock read: 7:38 p.m. as Takuya slammed the lid on his textbook. "Damn teacher, making me do extra work..." He leaned back and opened his mouth wide as possible while he yawned. Deciding on going to sleep, after being too exhausted to do anything else, Takuya changed his jeans for sweatpants and jumped on his bed. Almost as soon as he did, a loud beeping sound went off. Thinking it was his alarm clock he glanced at it, but seeing it wasn't making the noise, he looked around for the source. His eyes landed on his D-Tector, which was lighting up and producing the beeping noise. Takuya loudly groaned. "You've gotta be _kidding _me!" Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he got up and walked over to his desk. The screen didn't show the symbol of his fellow warriors, but instead showed the hologram of a map, with a moving red dot. "A digimon?"

Completely forgetting his exhaustion, Takuya ran to his bedroom door, but stopped once his hand grasp the handle_. If mom sees or hears me leaving, she'll demand to know where I went_. Instead Takuya went to the other side of his room and pushed the window screen to the side, he moved out the window and onto the branch of a tree just a few feet away from his window. As he touched the ground, he checked his D-Tector, the red dot was circling the same area over and over. "Guess that's the location it was looking for." Takuya ran out of his yard and through the streets, following the map on his D-Tector_. I should be getting there soon, just hope I make it before it can cause any damage, _Takuya rounded the corner, bringing his steps to a halt. According to the map, he had reached the digimon's location. He flipped his head in all directions, his breaths growing quiet. "Where is...?" Takuya trailed off as the ground shook beneath him, tiny rocks bouncing this way and that. "An earthquake?" He could feel the soles of his shoes heating up. realizing it was an attack, Takuya dove a good few feet away before a geyser of fire erupted out of the ground. Takuya clutched his D-Tector.

"Spirit Evolution!"

"Agnimon!"

His new form supplied him with: orange battle armor, covering the majority of his body, messy blond hair, and bright blue eyes. Before his eyes stood a digimon covered entirely of fire, save for his metal mask and claws. FlareRizamon's red eyes narrowed at Agnimon, not pleased that he had missed.

"Alright pal, what's the big idea?" Agnimon took a fighting stance, assuming from the prior assault that this digimon wouldn't leave willingly. "What do you want?"

"The orb... Give it to me!" Without a moment's reluctance, FlareRizamon jumped into action. "Blaze Buster!" Balls of fire shots out of his body. Being too many to dodge, Agnimon quickly spun in the air, flames engulfed him.

"Pyro Tornado!" The balls of fire were absorbed into Agnimon's attack, increasing its power. Agnimon rammed into the other fire digimon, who slid back on his heels, but was unaffected. Agnimon slapped his forehead, discovering his flaw. "Of course it didn't, he's made of nothing _but_fire!" FlareRizamon unleashed the same move he'd used to ambush the Warrior, Agnimon moved away, but could feel the heat as he'd barely retreated fast enough_. He's getting faster, did I do that? _FlareRizamon rushed in and swiped at Agnimon with his claws. Agnimon turned away, but still recovering from the previous attack, couldn't react quick enough and felt the tips of metal claws pierce his skin and rip it from just below the armpit, down to his hip. Agnimon cried out in pain, and out of reflex, sent his arm flying into FlareRizamon's skull, knocking the digimon away.

Agnimon held his side, thankful for the fact that this form was made of data bits. He stared at his opponent, one though occupying his mind. _How will I beat him? _

* * *

Takeru held onto his hat to keep it on his head as he ran, the wind had attempted several times to blow it off. Patamon however in the skies in front of him. The two had gotten the signal of a digimon from Koushiro, who at the moment was working on contacting anyone who wasn't sleeping, to no avail. Patamon had spotted the flame geyser and was leading Takeru to the area. "I expected Daisuke to be up at the very least!" Takeru shook his head, there was no point in complaining. He'd just have to make due with his resources. "Okay Patamon, you're gonna have to evolve."

"Okay! Patamon Shinka! Angemon!" The white-winged angel had greater speed than his Child form, and sped further away from Takeru. "I'll meet you there, TK! I'm going ahead to stop that digimon!" Takeru's response faded as Angemon put more distance between them. Even at the pace he was going, he knew he was in a familiar place. He was nearing the apartment building where Daisuke and V-mon lived. Angemon started to fear that the digimon had targeted them, because he had a feeling that's where he would find the intruder.

Angemon came to a halt as he was intercepted by the fire geyser, the angel gritted his teeth, any closer and he would've been hit dead on. He heard a "Watch it!" before he felt himself pushed aside just before a giant fireball crashed into him. Agnimon breathed with relief. "That was close." He turned to the newcomer. "Hey buddy, I could really use your help here!"

"That's why I've come." Angemon stood up, collecting his bearings.

"Great, so here's the deal. You can't touch him without getting burned, and all my fire attacks just make him stronger and faster." Agnimon eyed FlareRizamon as he growled at them. "I say we aim for his head, the fire on his body will cancel out anything else."

"Good plan."

FlareRizamon was growing irritated, his number of opponents were increasing, he had taken up too much time already, his master would not be pleased. "Raging Inferno!" A ring of flames appeared around the two digimon, Angemon escaped by flying upwards, however, Agnimon was trapped. He couldn't preform his tornado attack, he'd have no where to throw it, unless he wanted to give FlareRizamon a power boost.

Angemon, seeing his ally in trouble. searched for something to help. On a street corner not far away, he found a fire hydrant. "Holy Rod!" Using his yellow rod, he struck the fire hydrant as hard as he could. Water exploded from it and went flying in every direction, putting out the flames surrounding Agnimon, and doing some major damage on FlareRizamon. The Adult's body hissed as steam emitted from him, due to the water contacting the fire. FlareRizamon trembled and his breath was becoming heavy. Taking his chance, Angemon attacked. "Heaven's Knuckle!" The orange energy burst out of his fist and hit FlareRizamon's head. The digimon howled in pain.

Agnimon took that as his cue. "Pyro Tornado!" The tornado collided with FlareRizamon's chest and pushed him back to the edge of the bridge, where Agnimon rammed his foot into the metal helmet. FlareRizamon toppled off the bridge and into the ocean below. Angemon and Agnimon held their breaths, moments became minutes, until tiny bits of data floated out of the water and disappeared. The digimon exhaled with relief. Agnimon gave Angemon a smile of gratitude. "Thanks for the help, good idea using the fire hydrant."

Before the angel could reply, he heard his partner. "Angemon!" The digimon turned into a yellow glow before reverting back to Patamon and flying into Takeru's arms. "You took care of it?" Patamon nodded and began to retell the events.

_So, that's Takeru's partner, huh? Great, now I just need to figure out who the other three are. With these digimon appearing, that should be easy, but its why they're showing up is what worries me. Oh heck, I'll deal with that on Saturday. _As he turned to leave, Patamon spoke to him.

"Wait! We wanna know, what's a Legendary Warrior doing here?"

Takeru's eyes widened. "That one of the warriors you mentioned? In that case," Takeru looked up, but found Agnimon was nowhere to be seen. "Huh?" He remembered what Daisuke had told him about the fight with AeroV-Dramon. "Fire, red armor. Patamon, do you think that was the same warrior who helped Daisuke and V-mon?"

"It's possible. We'll ask tomorrow, I'm a little tired right now, TK." The bearer of Hope laughed, before turning on his heel and carrying his partner home. "Still, I wish I could've seen a Legendary Warrior in action."

* * *

Takuya entered through his window, and practically collapsed on the spot. Fortunately he got to the bed before he did, not bothering to get up, he used his toes to kick his shoes off. His clock now read, 9:13 p.m. "No doubt I'll wake up late tomorrow, no doubt I'll be sore either." He'd been so worked up he failed to notice the pain in his side, but he certainly felt it now. Takuya slowly got off his bed, made his way to the kitchen, and returned with an icepack. He'd started having them prepared when he got bruised during soccer, but even more so after his adventure in the Digital World. He laid on his uninjured side, and placed the icepack on the other. Takuya decided to remove it in fifteen minutes, but after five minutes of waiting, his eyelids slid downward and he fell asleep.

As it turns out, unlike Takuya had predicted, he actually woke up earlier than he usually did. His reason for waking up was the melted icepack, which was now a large puddle that soaked his blankets, sheets, and mattress. "Crap!" He picked up the bag of water, ran down to the kitchen and put it back in the freezer. He took the wet fabrics and put them in a basket, and left it alone, choosing to wash them later. If his mother didn't do that first. His clock said it was six o'clock, so he chose to get in the shower since he knew it would take him a while because of his wound.

When Takuya finished his shower and was drying himself off, he looked at his injury in the bathroom mirror. He winced at seeing three claw marks that tore the skin from his armpit to his hip, the area around the marks were bright red. Not to mention the wound itself burned. and was started to bleed. "That's gonna be there for a while." He knew his mom kept some gauze in the bathroom cabinets, which he found in an instant and wrapped around his stomach. "Hey, all those times watching Izumi really paid off." Takuya went to his bedroom to put his clothes on.

He found himself leaving at 7:30, putting some more gauze in his backpack in case he needed to change the old ones. A fact that Izumi couldn't stress enough. _"No matter how minor the injury you always change the bandage, it could always get infected... Pay attention, Takuya!" _Takuya laughed at the memory, but that made him miss seeing his friends. Knowing he'd be seeing them in a few days put a smile to his face and he was ready to face the new day.

* * *

"_What?_" Daisuke stared at Takeru, who had just finished recounting the tale of last night's event. "You saw that Warrior too?"

Takeru nodded. "Yeah, I wasn't sure if it had been the same one, though. We tried to figure out who he was and why he was here, but he just left without a word."

"Oh man! And the fight was right outside my apartment? Why didn't anyone wake me!"

Koushiro glared at him. "I _tried_to contact everyone, but only TK was awake!"

Daisuke shrunk back. "You're right. Sorry, Koushiro."

"Well, this little information is still helpful, we may not see the reason now, but later we could." Hikari pitched in. Koushiro smiled at her. "Thanks for alerting TK last night, as we've heard, that warrior might not have been able to defeat the digimon himself." The red-haired teenager gathered up his laptop and headed for his own school, telling his friends to keep an eye out. As the rest started to walk out, a thought came to Hikari's head. "Hey, didn't Tailmon and Patamon said that there were ten of these Legendary Warriors?" Her friends nodded, confirming her question. Daisuke was the first one to catch on.

"Then why was there only one, at both occasions?" The other three digidestined pondered the thought.

"Well," Everyone's attention was immediately on Takeru. "if they are guardians of the Digital World, like Azulongmon, then it's possible that only one of them was needed to handle both situations, but that doesn't explain why they sent the same one, or why the one warrior couldn't handle a simple Adult."

"It may be because that same warrior was already in the area and the nearest to deal with the situation. As for last night..." Miyako paused, thinking of a possibility. "Perhaps, they just didn't know what digimon it would be. Or the other nine warriors were off doing something else. I mean, if we know anything its that the Digital World is constantly in peril, right?" The others agreed with her reasoning, waving goodbye to her and Iori as they headed to their own classes.

"Miyako might actually be right about that." Daisuke admitted. As he, Takeru, and Hikari entered the classroom, they instantly saw Takuya sleeping on his desk. The three laughed as Daisuke shook his awake. "Up all night working on the extra assignments, huh?" Daisuke himself had been forced to do the same thing.

"Wha..? Oh, yeah." Takuya went with that, it was half true and he probably would've went with it anyway.

Hikari giggled before waving a finger at him. "Then don't swear next time."

"Sorry, but at my old school we could say the minor ones, don't see why it's such a big problem."

Takeru shrugged. "I think it's because of the younger kids that go here, this school is from grade K-12." Takuya nodded, too tired to protest. Sitting down, Takeru decided that he wanted to know more about their new friend. "So Takuya, what was your old town like?"

"Exactly like here I imagine, people are nice, but I'm not sure how I would explain it exactly."

Daisuke wanted information as well. "What about your friends?"

"Ha! Where do I start? I suppose Kouji's good. He and I are always competing with each other, we can't decide on something without yelling about it first. We're the one's who get stuck doing the odd jobs, or end up in just... plain, strange situations. We used to fight a lot, but we mostly do it for fun now." Takuya smiled at all the memories of he and Kouji biting each other's heads off. "His twin brother is cool, more calm and mature than Kouji is. Though Kouichi doesn't have much confidence in himself. Tomoki is the youngest of us all, used to be a crybaby when I first met him, but he's really grown up. He's completely reinvented himself. Junpei is the kind of guy that grows on you, you might not like him at first but then you'll realize it just wouldn't be the same without him. Izumi, when we met she'd just moved back from Italy, she had trouble making friends and considers the five of us her very best. She'll get on your case for just about everything, she's a cool person, and boy can she cook!"

Takeru, Hikari, and Daisuke could see it in his eyes while he spoke, he deeply missed his friends and maybe it hadn't be wise to have him talk about them. Hikari smiled at him. "They sound like interesting people, I'd like to meet them. Right?" She threw a glance at Takeru and Daisuke.

Daisuke answered at that second. "Heck yeah! You should have them come down over breaks from school, and we can all hang out."

"Yes, I'm actually.." Takuya caught himself, reminiscing about his friends almost made him slip up. "I'm actually planning on that, but unfortunately it won't be for a while. I can last, though." He grinned at them. "I've got a bunch of new friends who are just as great as they are!" They smiled back at him.

* * *

**I finally get to say this.. Chapter 5 is completed! Yay! This chapter kind of seemed like a filler, more or less, but it moved us forward a bit. The battle did, if anything. Now, as I said before I won't be doing that set date tactic anymore. It doesn't work for me, I'll update when I get the chance. I have two more fics that need updating, and new one I'm trying to publish. As stated before if you wanna offer any idea(s) you would like to see in the story, feel free to PM me. See you all next time!**


	6. Suspicions

**Finally another update, and surprisingly it only took a few months this time. Sorry, but writing for this story has become difficult recently. I think it's because I've been so focused on something else that I can't concentrate enough. As always, I apologize in advance for how the chapter came out.. For one, I tried to make it longer, but nothing came to me. Second it only feels like a filler, but I'll let you decide.**

_**Super garurumon: **_Always an accomplishment, ne? I'm glad you thought so, I could've put more into the action scene, but I suppose it didn't come out too bad. Yeah, there are a lot of season crossovers. Most are with the adventure, frontier, and tamers, all in one.

_**Sightbent: **_Haha, I get the feeling. Only vice versa; It feels better to get out the update that others have been waiting for. Thanks, I felt it might have been to slow to get to the point. And yeah, it never really made any sense to me. For Wormmon it was explained, kinda, on how he met Ken. But according to Azulongmon in one of the later episodes of season 2, they were found because they had the power to armor digivolve, and assigned to be partners to Daisuke and the others.

_**Sanctus Malum: **_I'm sorry, but I've never read the mangas. (even though I've been looking for them, so I could.) So I didn't have the knowledge that Daisuke already met an AeroV-Dramon. However, even if I had know, that still would have been his first meeting with one. Perhaps I should have mentioned it earlier, but this is based on the anime, and in the show they never met one.

_**Samuri911: **_Thank you, I've tried not to, but just because I have time to right doesn't necessarily mean I know exactly what to right. Hehe, I'm kinda having a problem with that right now.

_**dracula-key: **_Yeah, it's been hard for me to get to the point, and due to that this chapter is probably a filler to. I don't want to rush to the point, but now I feel as though things are going too slow. And I don't want to bore the readers, so you see the problem.

_**Kaydreams: **_Oh yes, yes it will be. Wait until the other Warriors find out, he shall face Izumi's wrath. But what shall he do, should the Digidestined find out?

_**dragons chaotica: **_Gee, thanks. (Way to sound not nerdy!) I'm glad you think that, because I wasn't sure if I was going to disappoint everyone. I looked over the chapter and thought "A year... a _year_! And _this_ is what I come out with?"

_**Eaglator23: **_Thank you, I'm always anxious when I put a new chapter up. (Really, so how do you feel right now?) So thanks for the compliment.

_**61wisampa: **_Heh, been there. When other people started writing for the Takuyari couple, I don't find out until they have like five chapters up. Wow, I'm glad you put me on your alerts list. Oh, if I ever don't update for two years... Oh God I don't wanna think about the freak attack I'd have.

**There we go, now, as I mentioned in some of the replies. I haven't been wanting to rush the story, but now I think I'm going too slow. Next time I'll try to make the chapter more interesting.**

* * *

**_6. Suspicions_**

Takuya inhaled through clenched teeth, creating a hissing sound, feeling his side throb. His battle wth FlareRizamon was certainly taking its toll. So far, no one suspected a thing, but only because most of his classes only required him to sit. No movement required. However, his Physical Education class was a _whole_ different matter. The day after his fight, the class began its next unit: football. Takuya shuddered as he remembered how many times he'd been tackled, eventually he managed to get the teacher to let him sit out. The Flame Warrior sat down at the lunch table, sighing. The others gave him confused looks.

Takeru arched his eyebrow. "Rough day?"

"You can say that." Takuya laid his head on the table. It was this time that it was noted that he didn't get any food.

"Not hungry?"

Daisuke grinned. "Can't be, he ate so much dirt in PE that he's full." The goggle-head burst out into hysterics at his own joke. Not only did he share the same class with Takuya, he's been one of the boys on the other team that tackled him.

Takuya lifted his face so he could see everyone, his chin still on the table's surface. "Yeah, thanks for that Daisuke."

"I hope you aren't that bad when it comes to soccer, because if you are, you got no chance."

"I'm just having an off day, alright?" He groaned.

Ken sat back, his eyes narrowing suspciously. Perhaps it was nothing, heck, it was.. _should_ be impossible. Still, there was that voice in the back of his head that made him believe there was something strange about Takuya. Given his past experience with voices in his head, Ken dismissed it, but it was persistant. And so, he started to think more and more about it. The day Takuya arrives, so does the Legendary Warrior they have been seeing. Also, after each one of these sightings, Takuya seems distracted the next day. Now, after a FlareRizamon had been removed from the real world, he's having an off day. _I may just be over-thinking this, it's all just a coincidence. Then again, there are hundreds of Digidestined around the world, it's possible that Takuya could be one of us. But to have a Legendary Warrior as his partner? That's unlikely._

"Ken? Everything alright?" Miyako's voice brought him out of his stupor.

"Oh, yes, just thinking, is all." Good enough excuse, they would assume he was thinking of the digimon attacks. In fact, he was, so it's not like he would be lying to them if the asked what about. _For now, I suppose I'll keep my suspicions about Takuya to myself. But I'll let Wormmon know, he might be able to help. After all, he knows more about the Legendary Warriors than us._ He jumped when the bell rang, earning a laugh from Daisuke. Ken rose from his seat and followed his friends to their science class.

* * *

In the Digital World, located underneath a lake, was an old-styled Japanese house. Inside that house, on the lower level, inside a room containing a massive number of books, was the one inhabitant. A young man in a white robe sat in a pile of books, skimming through whichever one he happened to pick up. The man rubbed his forehead. "Thank goodness I'm not as old as I used to be, this would take ages." He wasn't exaggerating either, since he has, and would live for ages.

A sudden beeping sound resonated from upstairs, alerting the young man of an incoming message. He stood up, many books falling of him in the process, and started the trek up the stairs. All the while hearing that same beeping noise. "How annoying, maybe a should replace that noise with something less... irritating." Upon reaching the source of the noise, his computer, he pressed a few keys and the sound subsided. A window opened on the screen, full of nothing by words.

_Gennai,_

_Sorry to interrupt anything important, but something has come to my attention. Well, three subjects, actually. It appears that neither V-mon, Armadimon, or Hawkmon recall their past lives prior to being chosen as the Digidestineds' partners. It's a little odd, since when our first generation received our digimon, they knew their history clear as day. We figured that if anybody knew, it might as well be you._

_As for the other topic, do you happen to know about digital beings called the Legendary Warriors? We were fighting an AeroV-Dramon that had found its way to our world, and a digimon we weren't familiar with helped us out. Our digimon told us it had been one of these Warriors, Takeru witnessed this same digimon again just a short while ago when a FlareRizamon appeared. Last time it had been Daisuke. Whenever we try to speak with it, they escape us. We believe its on our side, but if anything's going on that requires their services, we'd like to know. _

_And finally, more digimon are beginning to cross over into our world again. Is this because of any disruption, or is the barrier between our worlds just weakening? Whatever the reason, we should be informed about whether or not to be concerned. - Koushiro Izumi_

_P.S- The reason why the first subject was brought to our attention, was because that AeroV-Dramon I mentioned earlier attacked XVmon specifically. He told us it was due to XVmon's betrayal that happened before he was chosen to be Daisuke's partner, I'd appreciate it if you could find out anything related to that as well._

Gennai leaned back in his chair. "Well, it seems Ophanimon's Warrior has already been helpful. I'm surprised that digimon have been entering the real world without my knowledge, but I guess I have Koushiro for that." He tilted his head up, looking at the ceiling. "Unfortunately, I wasn't the one who chose the second generations' partners, and it seems V-mon's past is catching up with him." Gennai reached and grabbed the book closest to him. After flipping through some pages, he landed on a page that showed a picture of the blue digimon. "As far as I know, V-mon is the only remaining one of his species. It's hard to believe there are more, and from the sounds of it, they've been around for quite some time." The young man stood up, running a hand through his brown hair. "Perhaps Azulongmon knows about this."

* * *

Back in Shibuya, Kouji just got home from school, not even a minute after removing his shoes did he hear his phone ring. "Who the hell could be..?" He glanced at the caller ID. "Takuya, of course." He pressed the button and put the device to his ear. "What do you want?"

_"Geez, Kouji! I take the time to see how everyone's been and you have the nerve to-"_

"If you don't stop rambling and get to the point, I'm hanging up."

_"Okay! Sheesh, I was calling to see if there had been any digimon attacks over there?"_

Kouji entered his room and sat on his computer chair. His eyebrow lifted. "Digimon attacks, Takuya, you know it's impossible for digimon to survive in the real world."

_"Apparently, we were given the wrong information. Since I've been here, there have been two digimon attacks, and the Chosen Children's partners are in this world, too."_

"But, Ophanimon said-"

_"I know what she said, and it was wrong. What I called for was to see if you'd been attacked, too. But it seems that only Odaiba's been the target."_

"This doesn't sound good, it sounds like something's going on."

_"I know, the most recent attack was last night. A FlareRizamon showed up, it asked for some kind of orb. I've yet to find a way into the Digital World from here, so I need you guys to talk to Lady Ophanimon about this, okay?"_

"Absolutely, and Takuya? If you need a hand, just let us know, alright?"

_"And thus his heart grew three times bigger that day."_

Kouji's face grew crimson as he listened to Takuya's laughter. "Damn you, Takuya!" The Warrior of Light cancelled the call, took a deep breath, and started to dial his brother's number.

* * *

In an isolated area of the Digital World, the pitter-patter of footsteps were heard as young V-mon and Chibimon ran about, being watched over by the V-Dramon. A loud, deep roar echoed through the area, stopping those who moved. AeroV-Dramon was flying overhead, hovering down until his feet touched the ground. One of the V-Dramon approached him.

"AeroV-Dramon-sama, did you have a nice trip?"

The large dragon grinned. "Yes, it was quite eventful."

"Surely, you did not encounter any trouble along the way?"

A shake of the head. "None too much for me to handle. How are the Digitamas?"

The V-Dramon smiled, and began walking, the other following. "Just about to hatch, we were in the middle of preparing when we heard your call."

"Good, our species is progressing at an excellent rate." Silence fell for a good moment or so, then more serious matters were addressed. "Any dangerous signs? Did the patrol go smoothly?"

"All is well, for now. We've yet to see anymore of the dark ones. However," AeroV-Dramon's eyes switched to his subordinate. "We do know that one managed to enter the Human World, thankfully, the Digidestined stopped it."

AeroV-Dramon snorted, steam blowing from his nostrils. "Digidestined.." He spat the word out as if he tasted something that was putred.

"AeroV-Dramon-sama," V-Dramon looked relunctant. "Why do you hold such hostility toward them, they are the defenders of our world."

The dragon growled. "It's my business, you should not worry." His anger was subduided as they entered a small hut, where a female V-Dramon was rubbing the Digitamas.

She bowed once noticing their arrival. "AeroV-Dramon-sama, glad to see you made it."

The respected digimon nodded his head, not wanting to disrupt the peaceful silence. They waited in anticipation for the eggs to hatch. Five minutes passed, and the egg the female V-Dramon was holding started to crack. She set it down and watched as a jagged line appeared around the center of the egg. The top half popped off, revealing a small, round, blue ball with a swirl on its head. Little black eyes blinked as the Chibomon looked around. The small digimon started to bounce around, the young digital being tripped and fell on its face. It began to cry.

"There, there." The V-Dramon picked it up and rocked the baby back and forth in her arms. The Chibimon's eyes slid shut as it was lulled asleep, a bubble appearing from its small nose. As if starting a chain reaction, the Digitamas started to crack, one by one, producing more Chibomon. AeroV-Dramon smiled, remembering his Hatch Day.

* * *

_The young Chibomon screamed as it was met with two, big, blinking red eyes. Chibimon hung on the edge of the table, his head tilted to the side. "It's so.. tiny." _

_A V-Dramon brought his fist down on his skull. "It's a baby! And don't do that you're scaring it. As if I'd want to see you first thing." _

_Chibimon started jumping up and down, balling his small hands into fists. "Hey, I'm adorable!" The Chibimon blinked before laughing, and jumping toward the Chibimon. "See, it likes me!"_

* * *

AeroV-Dramon snarled, remembering that traitor had been there when he was born, and there everyday of his life. _Damn it! Why? XVmon! Why!_

* * *

A flash of light illuminated the dark room as Ken exited the portal, and into his room. The indigo-haired boy sat the digimon in his arms down on his desk.

Wormmon faced his partner. "Too bad we couldn't find anything, but tomorrow's another day, right?"

"Yeah." Ken responded, his voice monotone, eyes unfocused.

"Ken, what's bothering you? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Huh? Oh.. Yeah, of course." Ken sat down. "Actually, there has been something I've wanted to ask you about."

Wormmon moved to his lap. "Go on, I'm a bookworm."

Ken smiled at his friend's pun. "I've been wanting to ask, is it possible for one of the Legendary Warriors to be someone's partner?"

"The Legendary Warriors are more like spirits, it's not possible since they have no physical body. Well, I mean of course not physical since we're made of data, but you know what I mean." Ken nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I find it strange that the day we have someone new at school, do these digimon start appearing. And with the massive number of Digidestined, I figured it was possible."

Wormmon tilted his head. "I don't find it suspicious that someone new could go to your school, it is a new year after all."

"What I meant was that he moved from Shibuya, where a couple years ago it was reported that a digimon attempted to enter the real world, but failed." Ken's eyes widened as he remembered something. "He's an old friend of Hikari's, as well. If he lived at Highten View Terrace, then they might have seen the same fight that the older kids did."

"Why don't you ask him?"

Ken laughed. "Yeah, that's likely to go along real well. Thanks, Wormmon. I figured talking to someone might either diminish my suspicions, or find more solid evidence."

"I'm your friend, Ken. You can talk to me about anything."

"I know, but could you do me a favor? Keep this between you and me, okay?"

"Whatever you say, but you shouldn't keep things from your friends."

Ken laid down on his bed. "Yes, that's true, but I don't want them worrying over nothing. Besides, what we should be focused on is finding out whether or not there's a new threat to the Digital World." The boy rolled onto his side, and closed his eyes, preparing to fall asleep.

"Ken?" Wormmon's voice reached his ears.

"Hm."

"... Could you read me a story? I found this really interesting one about an old lady that swallowed a fly. Now Ken, why would she do that?"

* * *

**Done and done. *sigh* All the time I spent, writing, deleting, rewriting, deleting, changing the chapter plot... deleting some more, and writing up the final draft. Well, there it is for you. No garuntees, but I'll try to make the next chapter more exciting. Until then, fellow readers and authors.**


	7. A Most Interesting Soccer Game

**Awesome! To have this story updated so fast, I feel so proud right now. And I'm happy because now we're getting more into the action, and less into the... slowness. **

_**Eaglator23: **_Yes, she did. If memory serves me correctly, it went: She swallowed the dog to eat the cat, who swallowed the bird, who swallowed the spider, who swallowed the fly. I don't remember what she ate after the dog, though.

**_PokeTrainer: _**Whoa now, no need to go that far. I don't need anyone's blood on my hands. But I'm glad you were so happy about it. Yeah, it never is fun to have rough days, or to eat dirt for that matter. Being in sports myself, I know from experience. And yes, Kouji's our little grinch, only with a bandanna, and not a hat.

_**Super garuru: **_... Okay, I'll give you that. I know my updates can be slow, but.. *sinks to the floor* I didn't think they'd be so slow that the readers forget what it's about. How unsettling. I've been in that situation myself, and it's never fun. But thanks. (Been there)

_**Taeniaea: **_Thanks, I hope you keep reading, and I'm glad you like it.

_**SpiritMusician: **_Glad to see you're so enthusiastic. Haha, I know the feeling. That usually happens to me when I can't wait for a story to be updated, either.

_**Sightbent: **_Wait, after so long? It was only a couple months... yeah, I suppose that is a long time, but given how I normally update, that's pretty short. Yes, the dreadful fillers, but they serve a purpose nonetheless.

_**Dannichigo: **_Thank you very much kind sir! ~ in my own strange accent. And surprisingly enough, I did update pretty darn fast.

_**dragons chaotica: **_Thank you... Um, I'm not sure if you received my PM or not, or just haven't had the chance to see it yet. But it explains what I believe is a misunderstanding. In my review reply to you last chapter, I wasn't insulting you. The parenthesis are added when I'm countering one of my own silly comments. I didn't think anyone would misinterpret it, but the PM explains it better than here. I just wanted to point out that I wasn't being offensive to you. You're Welcome.

_**Impstar: **_Yep, he was at quite a disadvantage, ne? Good thing Angemon was there to help him. Of course he would, other than Koushiro he's the smartest one of the bunch. Normally, Koushiro would've suspected something first, but he hasn't met Takuya, yet. And for once, the update was pretty quick.

**Now that we've finished with those, we can get on with the reading and the like. Surprisingly, I like how this chapter came out, though I do think there are some spelling errors in there that I may have missed, but details, details. Read on.**

* * *

_**7. A Most Interesting Soccer Game**_

"Good luck, Daisuke!" Taichi cupped his hands over his mouth, increasing the pitch of his voice. Today was the day of Daisuke's soccer game against Ken. Least of all to say it would be interesting. The families of the two athletes made note to watch their boys' game, and the majority of the viewers came because it was Ken's team that was playing.

Hikari sighed. "It hasn't even started yet, Onii-chan."

"I know, but Daisuke needs the encouragement."

Miyako laughed. "Not too much, otherwise he'll get a swelled head." She unknowingly tightenedher grip around Poromon, who began to whimper. "Last time he only scored one goal, and that was only because Ken _wasn't_ playing."

Iori lowered his eyebrows, glancing at her. "You shouldn't be so negative, Miyako. Daisuke's your friend, you know."

"So is Ken." She countered. "And I'm not being negative, I'm being realistic."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Chibimon was occupied with staring at the sky, looking as if he never laid eyes on it before. "It's so _big_! And those clouds, so poofy! Even poofier than Tailmon after being blowdried."

The cat-digimon whirled on him. "That incident is to never be repeated, ever!"

"Taichi!" Chibimon closed in on him. "Your hair's poofy, too! How do you do that?"

He blinked. "It's natural, I guess. I mean, it's always been this way."

The digimon seemed to be mesmerized by the Digidestined's hair style. "I bet it's comfy!" Chibimon climbed up into Taichi's hair, and began jumping up and down. "Go, Daisuke!"

Taichi fumed, feeling the digimon start to dance in his hair. "No, Chibimon! Out!" The little blue dragon grabbed the large strands of hair and held on, shouting one protest after another. "I said, no!"

"Please? It's comfier than I thought it would be, and it's poofy!" After minutes of pulling, pinching, and more struggling, Taichi sat back, arms crossed, a smiling Chibimon on his head. "Victory!" The Baby level digimon tucked himself away, making only his head visible. "I could hide forever in here!"

"You better not." Taichi replied, still feeling sour.

Takeru grinned. "If you cut your hair, this wouldn't be an issue."

"Nice try."

Out on the field, Daisuke watched the scene going on with his digimon. He could feel the beads of sweat fall from his forehead. Ken walked up beside him, witnessing Chibimon's antics as well.

"Chibimon's more energetic than usual, wonder why that is."

Daisuke scratched his head, laughing sheepishly. "Yeah, it's a mystery alright."

The unnecessary laughter made Ken raise a brow. "What happened?" He announced the question slowly, as if hesitant of hearing the answer.

More laughter. "Well, let's just say, that.. thanks to Jun, Chibimon now knows what coffee is."

Ken gave him a blank stare, his eyes blinking from time to time. Daisuke expected some kind of scolding, possibly being yelled at. Right now he felt like once the shock passed, the storm would come. However, his friend did nothing of the sort, just continued to stare. Ken raised his index finger, opening his mouth in an attempt to utter something, but nothing came out and his mouth closed. The boy settled with just shaking his head. He decided now would be a good time to move onto something else. "I see Takuya's not here, didn't you invite him?"

Daisuke smiled, thankful that Ken brushed off that revelation. "Yeah, but he told me he was busy today. He'll try to make it, but it's possible he won't."

Once again Ken felt that twinge of suspicion, he usually went with his instincts, but he had no _real_ support behind his theory. _Perhaps the more digimon that show up, the more I can discover about that Legendary Warrior._

* * *

A shout of frustration echoed throughout the Kanbara household. Takuya laid back on his bedroom floor, hoping that taking a break from his activity would help some. Thankfully, at the time he had the house to himself, with his father and work, and his mother went grocery shopping, taking Shinya with her. Propping himself onto his elbows, Takuya looked at the mess of wires he created. Finding no access to the Digital World as of yet, Ophanimon told him to simply connect his D-Tector to his computer and she would take it from there. Therein lies the problem. The goggle wearing boy sighed. "Machinery really isn't my cup of tea." This was Kouji's area of expertise.

Taking a deep breath, Takuya dove back into the wirey jungle. "Let's see.. is it this one? No." He fumbled around, looking for the cable that would fit into his D-Tector. "This one.. maybe?" He plugged it in, and it was a perfect fit. "Great, now Ophanimon should be able to-"

"_Takuya!_" A familiar female voice called his name, in that over-used reprimanding tone.

"Hey, it worked." Takuya sat up and looked at it computer, seeing the faces of his friends on it. "Hey, guys." He failed to realize the wires that were wrapped around his body.

Kouji rolled his eyes. "_Have trouble?_"

"Heh, yeah. You can say that." Takuya carefully removed the wires, making sure he didn't ruin the connection. "So Kouji, did you tell everybody what I talked to you about yesterday?"

A nod from the other boy. _"Yeah, but we want to know exactly everything that's happened since you arrived, then we'll try to fit things together."_

Takuya re-positioned himself on his chair. "Okay, so, thanks to Ophanimon I know who the Chosen Children are, but I've only seen two of their partners; a V-mon, and Patamon. Once we got sttled in, an AeroV-Dramon showed up, but it only seemed interested in fighting the V-mon. I worked with the V-mon, who at the time was XVmon, and together we made AeroV-Dramon retreat." Takuya's eyes narrowed, remembering the most recent event. "Two nights ago a FlareRizamon attacked, this time in the city. It demanded for an orb, but I didn't get any information otherwise. Since it was a fire-base digimon, my attacks were now good. I teamed up with the Patamon, who evolved to Angemon, and we took him out." He gave them a minute to absorb the information. "That's all, but I'm still anticipating another attack."

Kouichi folded his arms_. "How strange, we've believed that digimon can't survive in the real world_." He looked behind him, giving the Celetial Digimon that stood backaways an odd look_. "Lady Ophanimon, did you know about this? If so, why did you give us the wrong information?"_

Ophanimon sighed_. "Okay, I have much to explain to you, children. Two years before you were called to the Digital World, the Chosen Children that Takuya is watching over were called in themselves_." The Warriors stared at her with large eyes.

_"Wait, so you're saying before we came along, those Chosen Children saved the Digital World_?" Tomoki said, growing confused with every sentence that was said. Ophanimon nodded, she expected a response such as this_. "Then why were we ever needed? If they saved this world once, why were they called to do it again?"_

_"The Chosen Children were needed to defeat the Dark Masters, but it escalated from there and they ended up fighting Apocalymon. Once the fight was over the children were forced to leave this world. A year later they came back to give up their Powers of Virtues, which was enough for us to pass through the barrier to gather another group of Chosen Children to fight Lucemon." _

_"Which was us."_ Junpei simplified. _"They couldn't fight again because they gave up those powers, so you managed to call us in, is that it?"_

_"Yes,"_ Ophanimon confirmed. _"You children won against Lucemon, and prevented him from entering the Real World. However, the barrier was in a state of, shock, shall we say, and thus, the Digimon Kaiser was able to slip in. From there, another generation of Chosen Children were selected."_

"Another?" Takuya interrupted, raising his eyebrows. "But, the only ones I was told about were Daisuke and the others."

_"Do not fret, you'll meet the First Generation soon enough._ _The ones that you know about, however, are the Second Generation that appeared after you all."_

"Lady Ophanimon, if these attacks become more frequent, I'll have no choice but to reveal myself to the Chosen Children." Takuya said, expecting a contradiction.

Ophanimon seemed thoughtful for a moment. _"Very well, if it can't be helped, after all. Tell me, have they become suspicious of you, yet_?"

Takuya shook his head. "As a human, no. But as a digimon, they've tried to speak with me, but I left before they had a chance." A sudden thought came to him. "Lady Ophanimon, why is it necessary for me to keep my identity hidden?"

The angel-digimon looked down, drawing a breath and letting it out slowly. _"It's only a theory,"_ Her voice sounded hesitant. _"But I have reason to believe that whatever force is at work here, may be plotting for an attack against you Warriors."_ She lifted her head_. "Your locations are unknown to them, but I fear if you are to make yourself known, they'll be able to moniter you, and know exactly how to defeat you_." The Warriors were silent, disturbed by the sudden news_. "It's your choice if you want to let the Chosen Children know who you are, but when it comes to fighting in itself, be discreet_."

Takuya bit his lip, aparently he had a decision to make. "Okay, I'l base my choice on how things start to play out. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got somewhere to be." He looked at the clock, he'd already missed the first half of Daisuke's game, they should be on break now. "I'll keep you guys up to date, take care." His friends bid him goodbye, and he disconnected his D-Tector. Takuya ran a hand through his hair. "It's better that Daisuke and the others know who I am, I'll have more help that way." He stood up. "But for now, it's time for me to see what he's got."

* * *

Daisuke chugged down half his water bottle in three swallows. His face was red, and sweat poured down his head. The first half of his game was finished, and Ken's team led 6 to 0. It seemed that no matter how much he pushed himself, how fast he was, Ken was always one inch in front of him.

Takeru looked sympathetic. "Daisuke must feel disappointed. Ken just keeps one-uping him."

A loud, muffled, scream caught their attention. Chibimon continued to yell even though the string around his mouth made it impossible to tell what he was saying. Wormmon had used his Sticky Net attack and tied up his fellow digimon.

Taichi grinned, an evil gleam in his eye. "What's that, Chibimon? I can't hear you." The dragon digimon squirmed around in vain as the previous Digidestined leader watched with obvious interest.

The sound of the whistle gathered everyone's focus, the soccer players resumed their positions. Daisuke and Ken stood across from each other. The former's eyes burning with determination, while the latter's just looked amused.

"Go, Daisuke! If you can't even score one point, what do you think you can achieve?" The new voice claimed the gazes of the Digidestined. Eleven heads spun toward the source, their confusion transformed into surprise when they saw Takuya standing at the top of the cement stairs.

Daisuke and Ken turned their heads, seeing the other goggle-head shout at them. Daisuke grinned, he had yet another reason to try harder now.

"Takuya!" Hikari called out to him, waving her hand in the air. The boy noticed them and headed their way.

"Crap, Chibimon!" Taichi loudly whispered. He ripped the web off the digimon.

"It's about-"

He clamped his hand over the creature's mouth. "Shh! You have to be quiet." The other digimon had enough common sense to stiffen and act as if they weren't living, breathing creatures.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Takuya said, taking a seat next to Iori.

"Hey yourself." Taichi smiled. "Long time no see, kid." Takuya smiled, recognizing him as Hikari's older brother. His smile evaporated when he saw what was in his lap, Chibimon_. To bring digimon to a soccer game? Where everyone can see them? _

Takeru followed the other boy's gaze, and thought quick to make something up. "Must be weird seeing a bunch of teenagers with stuffed animals, huh?" He forced a laugh, which only Taichi followed.

"Yeah." Takuya said, slowly, not buying the excuse. "It's weird, alright."

Miyako picked it up from there. "You see, we used to think of these as good luck charms, and right now Daisuke needs all the luck he can get."

Takuya put on a fake smile, but it was unstable. "That.. makes sense."

Another blow into the whistle, signaling the game's start. Daisuke's head was moving faster than his feet, he barely managed to pass the ball to his left before charging past Ken. As long as he kept Ken behind him, he had a chance. He could feel his legs beginning to ache, but that only made him move them faster. Daisuke made sure to keep himself opening, waiting for his teammate to pass the ball. Once the goal was within ten feet, he was given the ball. "Now's my chance!" Daisuke dashed for the goal, he was too focused on it to see Ken slide in from the side, kicking the ball away and letting the other boy trip over his leg.

Ken stood up. "That's for last time, Daisuke."

Iori uneasily laughed. "Poor Daisuke, he almost made it, too."

Takeru laughed, but much more freely. "Yeah, but Ken stopped him same way Daisuke had in their last game." He winced as the whistle sounded, confirming that a goal had been scored for the other team. "Only, Daisuke didn't get to do that."

Daisuke pushed himself up, spitting out the grass and dirt that entered his mouth upon impact.

"You alright, Daisuke?" One of his teammates asked.

"Yeah, I'm just fi-" His response faded out as the ground beneath them began to shake. "What the heck? An earthquake?" He got his answer as a green dragon burst out of the ground. The digimon stood on all fours, an iron spikeball on its tail, and two massive arms growing from his back. The people who had occupied the area started to flee in terror.

Takuya clenched his fists, and started to moved forward, but Ophanimon's words stopped him. _"... but when it comes to fighting in itself, be discreet."_ With that thought in mind, Takuya followed the retreating citizens, leaving the Digidestined the only ones left.

Daisuke raised his D3. "Chibimon!"

"Chibimon shinka! V-mon!" The blue and white device glowed brighter. "V-mon shinka! XVmon!" One by one, the digimon evolved to their next levels.

"Who is that?"

Ken looked at the digimon, flinching when he recognized it. "It's Groundramon! Perfect level."

"X Laser!" The hands on Groundramon's back moved in front of him, arms locked together. The orange beam struck him, pushing the huge dragon back a few feet.

Groundramon snarled, his eyes shifting around examining his enemies. Finally he stared at Ankylomon, the large armadillo was slightly smaller than himself. "Megaton Hammer Crush!" The iron ball on his tail swung around before striking Ankylomon on the side. The shell protected him from the blunt of the attack, but the force was enough to send him flying. Groundramon laughed before using the massive arms to tunnel underneath the land.

It wasn't hard for the Digidestined to figure out what digimon would be targeted. Ankylomon was the only one on the ground.

"Watch out, Ankylomon!" Iori shouted, concerned for his partner.

Takeru gasped, an idea forming in his head. "Iori! If he attacks from underground, then let's use Digmon for this!"

Iori nodded, turning to his partner, who reverted back to Armadimon. "Digimental Up!"

"Armadimon armor shinka! Digmon!"

"Rock Cracking!" Digmon's attack started to upturn the earth in front of him. Groundramon was forced out of the ground and into the air.

"X Laser!"

"Blast Rings!"

"Celetial Arrow!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Spiking Strike!"

The barrage of attacks sent Groundramon spiralling into the ground. The digimon stood up, it's body racking. A venemous growl rumbled in his throat. "Megaton Hammer Crush!" This time the spike ball of iron slammed into XVmon, who was closest. The blue digimon fell, and Groundramon was ready for revenge. "Scrapless Claw!" The two giant hands grabbed XVmon, and tightened their grip to the point where he howled in pain.

"XVmon!" Daisuke roared.

"Pyro Tornado!" The gathered flames pounded into Groundramon, upon impact he released XVmon. Agnimon planted his feet on the floor, arms in front of him.

The digidestined were silent with shock, Takeru was the first to recover. "That's him, the Legendary Warrior!"

"You!" Groundramon roared, charging at the Flame Warrior. "Megaton Hammer Crush!" Angimon dropped to the ground, narrowly avoiding the attack.

"Pyro Punch!" His fist shot straight up, hitting Groundramon's jaw and sending him upwards. "Get him!" The digimon were snapped out of their stupor and unleashed another stampede of attacks. Groundramon hit the floor, this time struggling to get up. Agnimon cautious stepped forward. "You can't fight anymore, now tell me, why are you here? And who are you working for?"

Instead of an answer, Groundramon laughed. "You.. dare underestimate.. me? Rotten digidestined!" His body began to glow. "Groundramon shinka! Breakdramon!" The new digimon appeared to be a green bulldozer, with drills pointing out its back, head, and tail. Its arms were curved downwards, looking like machine-type shovels.

"Well that's not good!" Miyako pointed out. "Now it's at the Ultimate level!"

"Now, give me the orb, and your death will be quick!" Breakdramon demanded, baring his teeth.

_Another one? _Agnimon blinked. _That proves it, there's definitely some force at work here, but what is he talking about? _

"You refuse? In that case I'll destroy you, and then take it! Infinity Boring!" The drills shot off his body, rocketing toward Agnimon. The fire digimon jumped up, but the drills changed direction and struck him from underneath. "Gravity Press!" Suddenly, everyone started to feel heavier, those in the air were forced to the ground, and the humans were brought to their knees.

Agnimon shakingly looked up, seeing the smirk of satisfaction on Breakdramon's face. "Slide Evolution! Vritramon!"

Daisuke's jaw fell, and he would've pointed had his arm not been so heavy. "That's the one, the digimon I saw the other night!"

Vritramon raised one arm, the yellow blaster on his forearm shifting so it faced the digimon. "Pyro Barrage!" The fire spheres pelted Breakdramon's body, recoshaying off and sending them elsewhere. He tilted his arm up slightly, and fired again. This time the attack hit the other digimon's face, there it seemed to have an effect. The atmosphere returned to normal, allowing everyone to move freely. "Aim for his head, that's where it'll hurt the most."

"You got it! X Laser!" The beam nailed his head, which started to spin before settling back into its original place.

Vritramon narrowed his eyes_. He's got to have some weak point. Let's see, he's pratically a machine, so fire is no god unless it's from the inside. Water would be a great disadvantage, but no one here seems to be capable of shooting off a water attack. Wait, machine, it should have circuits, electricity would do the trick_. His eyes widened in realization_. This is where Junpei would be a great help_. He turned to his allies. "Does anyone know any electric attacks?"

Daisuke grinned. "Lighdramon does!" He flipped out his D-Terminal, XVmon reverted to his Child form. "V-mon armor shinka! Lighdramon!" The spike on top of his muzzle started to glow. "Blue Thunder!" The electric attack hit Breakdramon at full force, wreaking its circuits.

"Now!" Vritramon shouted. "Wildfire Tsunami!"

"Blue Thunder!"

"Rock Cracking!"

"Blast Rings!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Spiking Strike!"

"Celetial Arrow!"

The result of their efforts were clouded by the smoke that was swept up, each digimon still awaiting for another trick. The smoke faded out, revealing Breakdramon standing, motionless. Various sparks cracked around his body. A creaking sound was heard, as the machine digimon toppled over, bursting into data bit before hitting the ground. A collective sigh of relief was given, the digimon returning to their Child forms.

Vritramon stared at the place where Breakdramon had previously been. _What kind of orb are they looking for, and more importantly, why do they want it? What does it do?_

"Hey," His attention was grabbed when Daisuke approached him, V-mon standing next to him. "Who are you? Why are you here? Is there something going on?"

"One question at a time, Daisuke." Takeru sighed. "Let's start with, who are you?"

Unfortunately, now was the time for his choice. He could say his Warrior name and take his leave, or show them who he really is. _They're Chosen Children, too. _He turned his body so it was facing them full front, in a single moment it was encased in blue strips of data. When they disappeared, standing inthe digimon's place was an all too familar human boy. Takuya closed one eye, giving them a thumbs up. "I'm Takuya, Legendary Warrior extrodinare!"

* * *

**Yeah, now we're getting somewhere! Things might be getting easier from here on out, well, not for them, obviously, but for me to write out the chapters. I still can't believe I got this out so fast, I guess I'm just getting my inspiration back. But hey, better for you guys, right? Until next time!**


End file.
